Vivencias Alfabéticas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Porque las historias no son solamente de aquellos que las protagonizan. Porque con sus acciones, muchos personajes en las sombras aportan algo al final. Cada letra es una vivencia, que para bien o para mal, influyen en un resultado excepcional. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP. Personajes canon y propios por igual].
1. A de Anderson

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **A de Anderson.**

Era el último curso de Lester Anderson en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; si todo le salía bien, el año siguiente asistiría a la Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores (a la que solían llamar _Triple A_ ), cumpliendo así el sueño de su vida.

Sin embargo, al acabar sexto, la directora McGonagall anunció que se celebraría en el colegio una competencia basada en el antiguo Torneo de los Tres Magos, con lo cual su séptimo año prometía ser una experiencia interesante.

Con oír los nombres de las escuelas visitantes, uno se preguntaba cómo serían esos magos extranjeros, tanto física como mentalmente. A Lester le interesaba mucho conocerlos, por lo que decidió anotarse al Torneo. Cumplía con la edad requerida y debido a todo lo que estudiaba para su futura profesión, seguro que tendría una oportunidad. Solo debía enterarse de cómo seleccionaban a los campeones.

Finalmente, en octubre, llegaron las delegaciones de las escuelas extranjeras, lo cual causó gran revuelo debido a sus métodos de transporte. De hecho, bien mirado, las menos extrañas fueron aquellas pertenecientes al Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, provenientes de Estados Unidos, pues habían empleado escobas, aunque quedaba la duda de cómo emprendieron un viaje tan largo sin ser detectadas por muggles.

Lester olvidó momentáneamente aquellas cuestiones cuando, ya en el Gran Comedor, McGonagall anunció cómo iniciaría el Torneo y que los primeros campeones en ser elegidos serían los de Europa; esto era, los de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Al saber el funcionamiento de aquel Cáliz de Fuego, Lester pensó que no tendría ningún problema en presentarse. Solo esperaba ser considerado digno.

A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho se levantó muy temprano, sacó lo necesario de su mochila y escribió su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino, con la mejor letra que le salió. Acto seguido guardó la nota y se dispuso a vestirse, procurando no despertar a sus compañeros. Sus amigos eran buenos chicos, pero podían llegar a alborotar demasiado cuando no debían y en ese momento no quería eso.

Lester estuvo fuera del sótano de Hufflepuff unos diez minutos después, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su túnica, aferrando el pergamino que contenía su nombre y el de Hogwarts. Tal como supuso, pocos se habían despertado a esa hora, por lo que el vestíbulo estaba despejado al acercarse lentamente a donde se exponía el Cáliz de Fuego, colocado sobre un taburete de madera y rodeado de un círculo dorado de unos dos metros de diámetro. Inhalando profundamente, Lester dio el paso definitivo para cruzar el mencionado círculo, quedándose quieto por unos segundos, antes de confirmar que no le pasaba nada raro. Avanzó a paso lento, sacando la diestra finalmente y estirando el brazo para, con gesto decidido, dejar caer el pergamino a las llamas blanquecinas del cáliz.

El joven se sobresaltó cuando el fuego en aquel objeto cambió de color a rojo intenso, pero solo duró un instante, así que se calmó y comenzó a alejarse de allí, caminando de espaldas, hasta que se dio cuenta que seguramente lucía ridículo y dio media vuelta.

Lo que no previó fue chocar con alguien. Una chica, para ser exacto.

La susodicha lucía la túnica morada de las estudiantes norteamericanas, si no recordaba mal. Era más baja que él, de pelo castaño y diminutos ojos azules, los cuales pensó por un segundo que estaban cerrados, al menos hasta que se fijaron en él. Solo la reconoció cuando ella, tras dedicarle un gesto de disculpa, sonrió.

—¿Cat Calíope? —musitó.

Ella lo miró con atención, asintiendo al tiempo que dejaba de sonreír. ¿Acaso no le gustaba que la reconocieran? Cosa rara, siendo vocalista del grupo musical más popular entre la juventud mágica.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Lester, con lo cual la chica arqueó las cejas —Eres… ¿Bruce, cierto? ¿Catherine Bruce?

Eso la dejó visiblemente sorprendida. Seguramente pocos eran los que, además de saber su nombre artístico, se molestaban en recordar su nombre real.

—El curso pasado había una Bruce aquí, se parecía a ti —continuó Lester, sin pensar en que aquello quizá no era de interés para la muchacha —Judith, se llama.

—Lo sé —la joven volvió a sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza —Es mi prima.

—¿En serio? ¡Menuda coincidencia!

—No tanto, sabía que ella estudió aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eh… Lester. Lester Anderson.

—Bien, como has dicho, soy Catherine Bruce. Me alegra conocerte. Ahora discúlpame, quedé de desayunar con unas amigas.

Acto seguido, ella se puso en puntillas, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a Lester tan sorprendido como maravillado.

Definitivamente, aquel curso sería muy interesante.

–&–

 _Buenas, damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos a este proyecto, que me ronda en la cabeza desde hace un montón de tiempo debido a un reto lanzado por_ **TanitbenNajash** _en su blog personal, aunque no debería ocuparme de él si tengo algunos fics en proceso. Pero qué quieren, la inspiración es una ingrata que hace lo que le pega la gana, así que mientras me vienen ideas para lo pendiente, andaré por aquí con esto. Habrá tanto personajes originales de JK como de su servidora, para que no se sorprendan los lectores nuevos al toparse con nombres que quizá no les son familiares._

 _Ahora, presentaciones: Lester Anderson es uno de mis muchos secundarios, salió por primera vez en_ ET3P _(_ El Torneo de las Tres Partes _, segunda entrega de la_ Saga HHP _). Al principio no se hacía notar demasiado; luego, debido precisamente a sus estudios de auror, lo empleé más seguido. Una de las peculiaridades de este muchacho es su color favorito, el cual llega a usar en sus túnicas y que me parece que le queda, aunque en este relato no se note._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	2. B de Black (I)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **B de Black (I).**

La vida en Edimburgo no era como en Londres. Eso a Marius le quedaba muy claro.

Al principio, al ser expulsado de casa por ser squib, Marius pensaba que viviría en las calles. Pero lo salvó tía Isla (la hermana que el abuelo Phineas nunca quería nombrar), por lo que se sentía inmensamente agradecido. La mujer poseía un carácter muy diferente a otras integrantes de la familia, así que se preguntó si realmente era malo que se hubiera casado con un muggle, pero el dichoso muggle, cuando lo conoció, le pareció buena persona, así que olvidó semejante idea.

Así, Marius se fue resignando a que nunca podría hacer magia, manteniéndose ocupado entre tareas del campo y ponerse a punto para asistir a la secundaria muggle el siguiente otoño. El niño, que llegó a creer que haría un buen papel en Hogwarts, se sentía perdido con todo lo que debía memorizar para su nueva vida.

—¡No te angusties, Marius! —dijo Madeline, la esposa del hijo mayor de tía Isla, una muggle de aspecto amable que, según sabía, era profesora —¡Lo lograrás, ya verás!

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su llegada al hogar de los Hitchens, pero Marius sentía que no hacía progresos. Las faenas en el campo, increíblemente, se le daban bien, debido a que era trabajo físico en su mayoría, pero las lecciones de Madelaine lo enfadaban consigo mismo.

—No quieras saberlo todo de la noche a la mañana —pidió Madelaine con paciencia —Aunque no lo creas, en la primaria se tardan más de tres años en enseñar gran parte de todo esto. Que tú lo aprendas en poco más de un mes será toda una hazaña, ¿verdad?

Aquello dejó a Marius con la boca abierta. Jamás le pasó por la cabeza semejante posibilidad, ¿pues cómo estudiaban los muggles?

—¿No me crees? —aventuró Madelaine con una sonrisa de lado, antes de cerrar el libro del que poco antes recitara un montón de datos —¿Te gustaría que te explicara cómo son las escuelas muggles? Quizá eso te ayude un poco.

Marius asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, deseoso de tomarse un descanso de aquello que la mujer llamaba "Matemáticas".

Así, por casi una hora, Marius escuchó la descripción de los niveles educativos de los muggles, comprendiendo que de querer destacar, debía adquirir conocimientos muy distintos a los mágicos, pero no por ello inútiles. Lo que más le interesó fue cuando Madelaine pasó a hablar de las profesiones. Los muggles tenían muchísimas opciones.

—… Y por eso no debes preocuparte —concluyó Madelaine con firmeza —Ahora te parece difícil estudiar, pero poco a poco lograrás cualquier cosa que te propongas. Eres pariente de Isla, creo en ello.

Marius pensó que la última frase sonaba muy parecida a cuando los magos que frecuentaban la casa de sus padres decían que ser un Black era garantía de grandeza. Siempre le pareció que exageraban, sobre todo al observar a Dorie, su hermana pequeña, que ya había tenido estallidos de magia aunque seguía aprendiendo a hablar con claridad. Pero era muy diferente cuando Madelaine insinuaba que confiaba en su intelecto solo por estar emparentado con Isla. En sus palabras, además de orgullo, había algo más, una emoción que nunca pudo asociar con sus padres o con su hermano Pollux, pero sí con sus hermanas y más recientemente, con tía Isla y su familia.

Cariño. Madelaine le hablaba con verdadero afecto, incluso las pocas ocasiones que lo regañaba por no hacer bien los deberes que le imponía. Y no solo ella: tía Isla se ocupó de él cuando su madre y su padre lo abandonaron a su suerte, y en ningún momento lo hizo sentir como una carga o un elfo doméstico.

Marius era de la familia y así lo trataban todos.

Inesperadamente, el pensamiento hizo que el niño se echara a llorar, alarmando a Madelaine, quien preguntó enseguida si algo malo le ocurría.

—¡Mami! —como un torbellino, llegaron los tres hijos de Madelaine y quien hablaba, una niñita rubia, se acercó a Marius con gesto preocupado —¿Estás bien?

—Mami, ¿le diste con la regla porque se portó mal? —quiso saber el más alto de los niños, castaño y de ojos azules.

—¡Claro que no, Al!

—No pasa nada —aseguró Marius, secándose las lágrimas —De verdad.

—¿Seguro, querido? ¿No quieres que llame a Isla para…?

—No, estoy bien. ¿Podemos seguir con la lección, por favor?

No muy segura, Madelaine asintió, mandando a los niños con su abuela hasta la hora de comer, lo cual aprovechó Marius para acabar de serenarse y hacer una seria promesa para sus adentros.

Tal vez no fuera un mago, pero seguía siendo un Black. Y pensaba brillar, sin importar las circunstancias.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos de nuevo al presente reto. Increíblemente me estoy divirtiendo, puede que sea un camino algo raro para recuperar la inspiración en otros ámbitos. Ya se verá._

 _Para la letra B elegí a Marius Black, personaje original de JK que según lo que se sabe, fue repudiado por ser squib. Aquí aparece el inicio de su vida fuera de la casa de sus padres, pues estos lo echaron al no tener magia (malvados…) e inesperadamente fue rescatado por Isla, otra repudiada, hermana del abuelo del niño. Así, les estoy mostrando mi canon mental de Marius, quien afortunadamente no se quedó solo al darse cuenta que jamás tendría magia. Un poco más de la historia de Marius está en el One "La buena sangre prevalece", donde también se sabe mucho más de mi versión de los Hitchens, que dicho sea de paso, no son pocos._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	3. C de Croaker

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **C de Croaker.**

Quentin admiraba al hermano de su padre.

Conforme crecía, se preguntó si su emoción tenía fundamento. Tío Saul solía estar callado y aislado de la gente, pero una vez que hablaba, mostraba inteligencia y un sentido del humor mordaz; empero, eso no fue lo que le atrajo de él, no completamente.

Al recibir la carta de Hogwarts, sus padres especularon en qué casa quedaría. Como su madre fue a Hufflepuff y su padre a Gryffindor, tenía más de una opción. Tío Saul aseguró que su sobrino iría a Ravenclaw, ganándose con ello carcajadas incrédulas.

Quentin habría dado cualquier cosa por ver la cara de sus padres al enterarse que estaba en la casa del águila de bronce.

Las clases lo mantenían ocupado, pero no había mes en que no escribiera a tío Saul. El hombre apenas hablaba de sí mismo, pero lo aconsejaba cuando se lo pedía y lo divertía con curiosas anécdotas de gente del Ministerio. A finales de segundo, cuando debía decidir sus optativas, Quentin le preguntó a su tío qué le recomendaba estudiar.

La respuesta que recibió, "estudia aquello que te atraiga, no hay conocimiento inútil", no hizo sino picar la curiosidad de Quentin hasta conseguir un efecto inesperado: que eligiera toda optativa que llamó su atención, sin importar lo pesada que quedaría su carga académica. Sus amigos le advirtieron que colapsaría antes del primer mes de tercer año, pero poco le importó.

A decir verdad, si algo tenía Quentin que no encajaba del todo con un Ravenclaw era su terquedad. No se desanimó nunca, ni cuando se le venían encima varios trabajos a la vez. Hacía malabares con su tiempo libre, iba a la biblioteca más que cualquiera de su curso, pero jamás se rindió. Cuando los profesores lo vieron concluir el cuarto año con notas sobresalientes, aseguraron que tenía un futuro brillante.

Fue toda una sorpresa que en quinto, en su orientación académica, el muchacho declarara que deseaba ser Inefable.

Todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué un chico de tan considerable talento querría convertirse en un mago sombrío que rara vez convivía con los demás? No tenía sentido. El profesor Lovecraft intentó que el muchacho considerara otras alternativas, pero Quentin no quiso ni siquiera prestarles atención: estaba decidido. Solo necesitaba saber qué se necesitaba y él se encargaba del resto.

—El Departamento de Misterios es… peculiar —dijo Lovecraft, intentando ocultar su preocupación por decepcionar al chico —No solicitan un TIMO o un ÉXTASIS específico, sino que pide conseguir Extraordinario en los TIMO'S y ÉXTASIS que se cursen, así como llevar una continuidad. Esto es, debes obtener una E en todos los TIMO'S que vas a presentar este año y esas asignaturas debes tomarlas para los EXTASIS, los cuales también debes aprobar con E. ¿Has comprendido?

Quentin tragó saliva y asintió. ¡Vaya que comprendía! En resumen, de continuar con su deseo, en sexto y séptimo no tendría respiro. ¿Y cómo conseguiría Extraordinario en todos sus TIMO'S, en primer lugar? ¿Acaso era posible?

—¿Está seguro que no puedo obtener ni una S? —pudo preguntar al cabo de un largo rato en silencio.

—No, ese punto es muy claro. Lo dice aquí —el adulto tendió un folleto de color negro con caligrafía plateada, el cual Quentin tomó con mano ligeramente temblorosa antes de abandonar el despacho.

Al sentarse horas después a cenar, Quentin fue el único que no comentaba su orientación académica. Sus amigos se veían entusiasmados por estar un paso más cerca de sus sueños, pero él sentía que el suyo había muerto.

—¿Cómo te fue con Lovecraft? —se interesó Aramis Goldstein, su mejor amigo.

—Mal. Debo sacar E en todo, seguir con las mismas materias en los ÉXTASIS y volver a sacar E en todo.

—¿Tan exigente es ese trabajo?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

Extrañado, Quentin miró que su amigo lo observaba sin atisbo de burla en el rostro.

—Hasta ahora no has muerto de agotamiento —apuntó Aramis, como si fuera algo obvio —¿Qué te detiene?

—¿Realmente podré hacer lo que dice aquí? —se quejó Quentin por lo bajo, sacando del bolsillo el folleto del Departamento de Misterios y lanzándolo a la mesa.

Aramis tomó el folleto y echó un vistazo al contenido.

—Podrás —afirmó con total seguridad —Viene de familia.

Extrañado, Quentin le quitó el oscuro y doblado pergamino, ¿de qué hablaba Aramis? Al descubrirlo, se quedó mudo de asombro y acto seguido, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

¡Tío Saul firmaba el folleto como "Inefable portavoz del Departamento de Misterios"!

—Muy bien, lo intentaré —decidió.

Fue entonces que Quentin se preguntó si admiró a su tío desde niño justo porque presentía que serían camaradas.

Ya lo averiguaría al entrar al Departamento de Misterios.

–&–

 _¿Cómo han estado? Sean bienvenidos sean a la tercera letra de estas viñetas (llamo así a los textos por su mágico número de palabras)._

 _Para la C elegí a un secundario de mi saga: Quentin Croaker, miembro de Ravenclaw al que apenas he nombrado (en toda la saga solo una vez ha salido su nombre completo; por fuera, apareció en el One "No me lo esperaba"). Desde que lo creé, este muchacho ha sido sobrino del Croaker nombrado en_ HP4 _por Arthur Weasley en los Mundiales de Quidditch. No sé si el Croaker de_ HP4 _sea el mismo que en Pottermore se nombra como Saul, pero para efectos de mis fics lo he dado por hecho._

 _Por otro lado, la vivencia principal de Quentin es que expresa su deseo de ser Inefable y se desanima un poco al saber los requerimientos, los cuales me saqué de la manga pensando que realmente no se sabe nada de lo que pide el Departamento de Misterios para ser parte de él, ¿por qué no ponerlo como un sitio todavía más exigente que el Cuartel General de Aurores? Nadie puede decirme que no es cierto, ¿verdad? Así las cosas, es normal que Quentin sienta que no podrá hacerlo, pero si su tío favorito tiene su profesión soñada, ¿por qué no intentarlo siquiera? Si lo consigue o no, ya se sabrá._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	4. D de Delacour

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **D de Delacour.**

Los nervios hacían latir con fuerza el corazón de Gabrielle.

Retorciéndose las manos, echó un enésimo vistazo a través de la entrada del salón, bellamente decorado, para asegurarse que no soñaba. Al ver las guirnaldas de flores, los bancos perfectamente alineados y las elegantes túnicas de los invitados, respiró con alivio y volvió a su posición.

—Tranquila, _mon petit_.

Gabrielle miró a su padre con una sonrisa temblorosa, detectando el miedo en sus ojos. Ella suspiró, procurando no mostrarse disgustada.

—Papá, ¿sigues dudando?

El buen hombre le dedicó un gesto desconcertado antes de sonreír y menear la cabeza, en apariencia divertido.

—Lo elegiste tú, confío en ello —indicó monsieur Delacour con aplomo —Pero como comprenderás, nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti, hija mía.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Por favor, no llores, o tu madre me regañará.

Gabrielle asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, pasando delicadamente un dedo por las comisuras de sus ojos, asegurándose de no derramar ni una lágrima. Acto seguido, sin poder contenerse, volvió a asomar la cabeza discretamente por la puerta, notando en una de las hileras de bancos del frente a una mujer rubia muy parecida a ella, que iba del brazo de un pelirrojo.

—¡Llegaron Fleur y Bill! —musitó con entusiasmo —Pensé que no podrían venir.

—Fleur pidió que no te lo dijéramos por si se presentaban imprevistos —confesó monsieur Delacour, con una expresión similar a la de un niño pescado en plena travesura —En estos días están muy ocupados con Anabelle.

Justo en ese momento, una fuerte melodía inundó el lugar. Gabrielle sintió entonces un ataque de pánico, tranquilizándose en cuanto su padre le ofreció el brazo y ella lo sujetó.

No tardaron nada en recorrer el largo pasillo a paso lento. Aún así Gabrielle no se desesperó, sino que procuró calmarse y observar a su alrededor, aunque quizá no recordaría gran cosa después. Fleur le describió esa sensación, tan confusa y maravillosa a la vez, así que no se preocupó y esbozó una sonrisa preciosa, que encandiló a quienes se fijaron en ella.

Con todo, la única persona que a Gabrielle le interesaba deslumbrar estaba al final del pasillo, de pie junto a un mago de túnica blanca.

El hombre era, ciertamente, digno de alabanza. Rubio, alto y de espalda ancha, sus ojos verdes y penetrantes daban una sensación de seguridad que Gabrielle no había encontrado en nadie más. Por supuesto, no era el único aspecto que le gustaba de Louis Lorris, pero había influido bastante para que aceptara sus cortejos y después, su amor.

De hecho, pensando racionalmente, no había muchos beneficios para ella al casarse con aquel hombre. Gabrielle ya había sido señalada de varias maneras por distintas personas, algunas no muy buenas, al hacerse público su compromiso, doliéndole las palabras hirientes de ciertas brujas que antaño considerara amigas muy queridas. Fue una época dura, en la cual la joven Delacour llegó a dudar de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero su familia la apoyó incondicionalmente y Louis jamás dio muestras de retractarse, así que expulsó de su mente lo negativo y se dedicó a sacar solo cosas buenas de su estupenda relación.

¿Y qué si Louis era mayor que ella? Él siempre le explicaba lo que no entendía y aseguraba gozar de su compañía. ¿Y qué si él era de alto rango en la Confederación Internacional de Magos mientras que ella apenas se había graduado del colegio? Louis aseguraba que le divertía conversar con ella sobre sus clases y sus jóvenes amigos. ¿Y qué si él poseía una fortuna considerable, en comparación con los modestos fondos de los Delacour? Nadie conocía mejor los gustos sencillos de Louis que Gabrielle, así que al ser llamada caza fortunas, ella reía a carcajadas.

Gabrielle dejó de lado sus reflexiones al llegar al altar, notando su padre la entregaba a Louis dedicándole un ligero gesto de reconvención. Seguramente, a su manera, le advertía que la cuidara bien o iba a lamentarlo. Ante eso casi se echó a reír.

A continuación, la ceremonia se desarrolló sin sobresaltos. Gabrielle se sentía en una nube de felicidad, ojeando discretamente a Louis, quien a su vez le correspondía con ojos brillantes. Saber que a él no le afectaba en absoluto el encanto heredado de su abuela _veela_ era la mejor prueba de la sinceridad de sus emociones.

—Louis Michel, ¿aceptas a Gabrielle Apollyne…?

Dando un leve respingo, la joven reaccionó y escuchó bien la respuesta de Louis, quien sin importar las malintencionadas habladurías, había dado prioridad a sus deseos.

—Acepto.

Después de eso, a Gabrielle le importó aún menos lo que la gente pensase de ella y no tardó mucho en convertirse oficialmente en la señora Lorris.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra D de la colección, esperando que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Tocó un personaje canon, Gabrielle Delacour, de quien he mostrado parte de la historia que le creé en mi saga. Se ha casado con un hombre mayor que ella a una edad mucho más temprana que su hermana Fleur con Bill Weasley, aunque solo por un par de años, todo porque está enamorada y dejaron de importarle los chismorreos en torno a ella y su novio. Además, que un hombre se fije en Gabrielle sin sentirse atraído por su parte veela es un logro, creo yo, por lo que la chica sabe que su marido la ama realmente a ella, no a su belleza._

 _Detalle aparte: el segundo nombre de Gabrielle no es canon, se lo he puesto yo porque me parece curioso que Fleur no lo tenga (en_ HP7 _se dice que su segundo nombre es Isabelle), y en ningún lado se descarta que madame Delacour no quisiera que una de sus hijas tuviera su nombre, ¿verdad? Por otro lado, en mi saga no existe Louis Weasley, así que quise que el nombre de pila siguiera relacionado con los Delacour y se lo he dado al esposo de Gabrielle; además, suena un poco gracioso junto a su apellido._

 _Y por si no se lo imaginaban:_ mon petit _quiere decir_ mi pequeña _._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. E de Elliott

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **E de Elliott.**

La familia Elliott sabía que gran parte de su vida no era normal.

Cuando decidieron tener hijos, Sean Elliott y Charlotte Jackson sabían que sus niños siempre estarían bajo los reflectores. Era lo malo de ser actores, pero eso no los detuvo en el deseo de formar su propia familia. Grande fue la sorpresa general cuando nacieron los trillizos Skye, Sydney y Scott, pero enseguida los pequeños se ganaron el cariño del público y, al ser mayores, también cierto temor, debido a sus innumerables travesuras. Con semejante descendencia, varios creían que el matrimonio Elliott se consideraba con las manos llenas.

Los medios casi colapsaron de nuevo el día que Charlotte Jackson anunció que estaba embarazada por segunda vez.

El cuarto hijo Elliott, Thomas, nació en perfecto estado de salud, siendo destacado en las revistas del corazón el hecho de ser casi idéntico a su padre, con su cabello rojo y unos claros ojos verdes. Quedó pronto de manifiesto que era un niño risueño y bondadoso, al cual su familia amaba con locura. Nadie dudó en que crecería feliz y quizá, en un futuro, seguiría los pasos de sus famosos padres.

Un día, los trillizos estaban jugando en el salón de su casa, cerca del corralito donde su hermanito, próximo a cumplir los dos años, agitaba de un lado a otro algunos de sus suaves peluches. En un momento dado, sin que se dieran cuenta los mayores, el osito favorito de Thomas salió volando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Skye, pero ella no lo notó, como tampoco lo hicieron Sydney o Scott.

Lo que sí vieron los tres fue cuando el osito flotó por encima de sus cabezas dando saltitos, avanzando lentamente hasta su hermano menor, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y soltando una risita.

Skye estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Sydney le tapó la boca bruscamente, haciendo que se fuera de espaldas. Scott, preocupado, se fijó si sus hermanas estaban bien antes de volver a mirar a Thomas, que ajeno a lo que había causado, abrazaba a su querido osito sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué creen que fue eso? —preguntó Skye finalmente, cuando se pudo quitar a Sydney de encima.

—No sé, ¿habrá fantasmas aquí? —soltó Sydney, que era aficionada a las historias de brujas y apariciones (para espanto de sus hermanos).

—Eso no puede ser —aseguró Scott, arrugando la frente —Hemos vivido aquí siempre y nunca había pasado algo así.

—A lo mejor al fantasma le gusta más Thommy —supuso Sydney.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser un fantasma? —se quejó Skye, pues a diferencia de su hermana, lo sobrenatural le daba algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué no puede ser un fantasma?

—¡Niños, hora de almorzar! ¡Traigan a Thomas!

—¡Sí, mamá! —los trillizos contestaron a la vez, siendo Scott el que fuera a sacar a Thomas del corralito.

El incidente pronto quedó olvidado, pero los trillizos sintieron, de alguna manera, que debían cuidar un poco más a Thomas. Al principio temían que, tal como creyera Sydney, algún ser del más allá estuviera fascinado con el pequeño pelirrojo, pero pasaban los días y no ocurría nada extraordinario.

Así, los tres niños mayores volvieron a sus juegos, sin imaginarse que eso les haría ver dónde estaba lo extraño en la casa

—¡Dame eso, Syd! —gritó Skye un par de meses después, recién llegada de la escuela, persiguiendo a su hermana por todas partes —¡Es mía!

—¡Es de las dos! ¡Lo dijo papá! —aseguró Sydney, alzando en alto una muñeca de largos cabellos rubios y vestido rosa.

—¡No, es mía!

Scott, que había entrado a la casa detrás del par de chiquillas, fue a dejar la mochila a su cuarto y luego regresó a la sala, donde fue a sentarse junto al corralito de Thomas, quien se hallaba dormido sobre una manta.

—¡Dame mi muñeca, Syd! ¡Dámela, dámela, dámela!

Skye gritaba tan fuerte que Scott enseguida vio a su hermanito moverse y arrugar la carita. Decaído, el menor de los trillizos se levantó y fue a separar a sus hermanas.

—¡Es mía también, Skye!

—Oigan, cálmense —les pidió Scott —Thomas está…

El niño no llegó a completar su frase al ver la cara espantada de Skye y los ojos de Sydney, abiertos al máximo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, las dos veían algo detrás de él, por lo que Scott dio media vuelta.

La muñeca por la que antes pelearan las niñas iba directamente hacia un Thomas enfurruñado, que los veía mal por haber interrumpido su siesta.

A la vez, los trillizos supieron dos cosas: una, que no había fantasmas en la casa; y dos, que su hermanito era más especial de lo que imaginaron alguna vez.

–&–

 _Les doy la bienvenida a otra letra de esta recopilación, esperando que les gustara._

 _Para la letra E, Thomas Elliott fue el elegido. Es uno de los personajes centrales de mi saga, además de ser muy querido entre los lectores, por lo cual me pareció que no tenía nada de malo dedicarle una letra. Aquí se muestra un poco a su familia, que por si no quedó claro, es muggle. El hecho de que sean los traviesos trillizos quienes vieran los primeros estallidos de magia de Thomas es algo ya descrito; sin embargo, es evidente que Skye, Sydney y Scott no son niños muggles típicos (empezando por el hecho de ser hijos de actores), así que las "rarezas" de su hermano pequeño no los asustó. No es por presumir (bueno, quizá un poco), pero una de las mejores familias que he creado son los Elliott, ya que se quieren mucho unos a otros, sin importar las circunstancias._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	6. F de Finnigan

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **F de Finnigan.**

La batalla estaba en un punto en el cual no se veía ninguna esperanza.

De momento, no debía ser pesimista, o eso creía Seamus. Había elegido un camino, el cual lo colocó esa noche allí, lanzando hechizos sin descanso contra quienes intentaban destruir la única resistencia que quedaba contra El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir el mundo mágico antes de que acabara aquella época oscura?

Pronto los jardines se llenaron de gritos de terror, debido a enormes criaturas de múltiples patas. ¿Acromántulas? ¿Acaso a los mortífagos no les bastaban sus propias fuerzas y los gigantes? Por lo visto no, así que Seamus repasó todos los conjuros que conocía y se preparó para lo inevitable.

—No sé si esto es mejor o peor que una clase con Alecto Carrow — masculló Ernie Macmillan a su izquierda, en un fugaz intervalo durante la cruenta lucha.

Seamus sabía de qué hablaba. Si para Ernie, de familia mágica, había sido indignante escuchar los discursos de aquella espantosa mujer, para él mucho más, acordándose de su propio padre, un muggle que hacía cuanto estaba en su mano para comprender el mundo de su mujer y de su hijo.

Dejando de lado el pensamiento (que lo conducía peligrosamente a preguntarse si volvería a ver a sus padres), Seamus volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. Esquivaba rayos luminosos, unas cuantas pisadas de gigantes y en un momento dado, logró librarse del furioso chasquido de las pinzas de una acromántula. Si nunca hubiera tomado las clases de Hagrid, con lo último habría salido corriendo como ratón asustado.

—Hace frío —apuntó la voz de Luna Lovegood de repente, ¿en qué momento había llegado allí? —Es imposible, estamos en mayo.

La última observación resultaba superflua, porque Seamus tenía una horrenda sospecha sobre lo que aquello significaba. Apretó la varita con excesiva fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Esperó no tener que recurrir a un hechizo que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de perfeccionar, antes de desviar su atención hacia un pequeño grupo de combatientes ligeramente a su derecha.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el mal presentimiento del joven Finnigan se hiciera realidad: figuras altas y encapuchadas se deslizaban con una suavidad irreal hacia donde hubiera humanos, increíblemente sin hacer distinción de bandos. Por un fugaz instante, Seamus quiso reír por semejante ironía, pero comprendió que no era el momento.

—¡Por allí! —Luna gritó como jamás la había oído, con un deje de preocupación y autoridad —¡Es Harry!

Seamus giró la cabeza justo después de lanzar un hechizo de desarme al mortífago más cercano. Lo que la rubia decía era cierto: un grupo particularmente nutrido de dementores se arremolinaban en torno a tres figuras solitarias, junto a las cuales flotaban dos criaturas de un débil brillo plateado.

—¡No van a durar mucho! —salido de quién sabe dónde, Ernie pasó junto a Seamus, alzó la varita y gritó — _¡Expecto Patronum!_

El chico de Hufflepuff logró conjurar una nube plateada que poco a poco, adoptó la forma de un jabalí ligeramente regordete, el cual enseguida corrió en línea recta, justo hacia donde señalara Luna momentos antes.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Hablando de la chica, acababa de realizar el encantamiento a la perfección, dando vida a una luminosa liebre que dando largos saltos, no tardó en seguir al jabalí.

Seamus sabía que era su turno, pero ¿qué memoria suya era lo suficientemente buena como para usarlo en una hora tan angustiosa?

—Olvida por un momento lo que está ocurriendo —le pidió Luna de forma inesperada, dejando de lado su habitual aire soñador —Un recuerdo alegre, uno que nada de esto pueda empañar. Estamos vivos, por ejemplo. Y seguimos peleando.

Sí, seguían peleando. Él mismo tenía las pruebas en la cara, tan maltratada que no supo cómo le pudo sonreír a Luna por darle ánimos incluso en semejante situación.

Inesperadamente, el estar agradecido con Luna hizo que el muchacho recordara a su padre, quien lo dejó ir a Hogwarts sin importar las protestas de su mujer, ni que las cosas para los magos estaban cada vez peor. Lo único que le pidió fue que hiciera cuanto estuviera en su mano para volver sano y salvo, intentando no dejar ver su propia angustia.

¿Qué cosa era mejor que el saber que tu padre creía en ti?

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Fue la primera vez que Seamus vio la forma de su Patronus, al que enseguida ordenó que echara a correr tras la liebre de Luna. Se preguntó si aquello no era una ironía, pues a su padre a veces le gustaba salir de cacería. ¿Qué más daba? Había logrado el conjuro.

No dejaba de sentir satisfacción ante aquel plateado y deslumbrante zorro.

–&–

 _Los saludo de nuevo en una letra de este ramillete de viñetas. ¿Les han gustado? Espero que sí, tanto o más como a mí me gusta escribirlas._

 _En esta ocasión, toca un personaje canon: Seamus Finnigan, compañero de dormitorio de Harry y Ron. Seamus tuvo sus momentos odiosos (más que nada en HP5), pero por lo general, no me desagradó. En HP7 debió pasarla mal estando en Hogwarts bajo el mando de Snape y los Carrow, aunque a mí me intrigó un poco el cómo logró un patronus corpóreo, ya que si recuerdan, solo asistió a una reunión del ED, la misma donde Umbridge los pescó a todos. Así las cosas, quise retratar cuando consigue tal hazaña. No se sabe nada del señor Finnigan salvo que es muggle, y de hecho Seamus no habla mucho de él, pero quiero creer que el hombre influía en su hijo más de lo que JK dejó ver, así que lo plasmé en ese Patronus en forma de zorro (de alguna forma)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	7. G de Graham (I)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **G de Graham (I).**

En honor a la verdad, Robert nunca se fijaba demasiado en el sexo opuesto.

Estaba en aquel país por orden del Cuartel General de Aurores, así que lo intimidaba sobremanera rondar sin rumbo fijo por lo que llamaban "la Plaza", el centro de reuniones en las instalaciones de la Secretaría de Magia. Había cometido el error de otros compatriotas al creer que México apenas si tenía magos, y ahora lo pagaba.

Peor aún: sentía, ridículamente, que una mujer le había gustado a primera vista.

La susodicha aún no le decía su nombre, lo cual era un inconveniente. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que entendiera bien su idioma, solo lo suficiente para que le tendiera la pluma de águila que tenía en la mano cuando la necesitó para firmar un informe.

Acordarse de ello lo hacía sentir más extraño si cabe. ¡Solo le había prestado una simple pluma! Ah, pero la perdición de Robert eran los ojos femeninos, no era capaz de ignorarlos cuando eran bonitos, y los de esta mujer ciertamente le fascinaron al instante.

— _Roberto_ —llamó un hombre a su espalda, al tiempo que sentía una palmada en un hombro. Al girarse, se topó con aquel que hacía el papel de su anfitrión en aquella nación —¿Qué te parece la Secretaría? Ni parece subterránea, ¿verdad?

—Pues no, aunque me está gustando más que el Ministerio inglés. Parece que los techos son más altos que allá. Además, aquí hay más luz, lo que me parece estupendo.

—Y allá hay niveles, cuando aquí casi todo lo tenemos en una sola planta. Oye, el señor Armendáriz dice que podemos irnos a comer, ¿qué te parece? ¡Te invito!

—Sí, pero…

—¡Nada! Sé de unos tacos muy buenos aquí cerca que… ¡Abil! ¿Vas con Armendáriz?

Robert miró por encima del hombro a quien veía su interlocutor, topándose con la mujer de los ojos bonitos. Pudo fijarse un poco más en ella, notando su cabello castaño de corte muy pequeño, casi varonil, y su tez morena. Bien mirado, no era nada fea.

—Iba, pero seguramente me ordena volverme _nahualli_ —la mujer parecía algo despistada minutos antes, pero en cuanto se fijó quién le hablaba, sonrió, aunque luego torció la boca —Como si no fuera suficiente ser de Inteligencia Mágica…

—Eso sí. ¿Quieres ir a comer? Iba a llevar a _Roberto_ a que pruebe los tacos de tripas.

—¿En serio? Me apunto. ¿Usted es _Roberto_ , verdad?

El aludido asintió, preguntándose por qué su nombre no sonaba tan mal dicho por ella de esa manera. De pronto se acordó de lo que llevaba en la mano y se lo tendió.

—Le agradezco que me la prestara hace poco —pronunció con cautela.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido de enfado consigo mismo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hablar en su lengua materna?

—No hay problema —contestó ella, sorprendiendo a Robert al emplear el inglés para ello —Un segundo idioma es requisito indispensable para trabajar en mi departamento —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros con aire divertido, para luego tender la diestra —Me llamo Abil Nicté, señor. ¿Viene de Europa, verdad?

—Sí, de Londres. Soy Robert Graham.

—Ya me lo figuraba. A Ócelotl se le facilita recordar los nombres en español.

—En realidad no me molesta. Solo es una letra.

Abil asintió, sonriendo otra vez, antes de mirar al mencionado Ócelotl.

—¿Ya van por los tacos? —inquirió.

—Sí, Armendáriz nos mandó a comer ahorita. Pero si estás muy ocupada…

—No, vamos.

Los tres fueron hacia donde estaba la puerta de visitas, la cual daba directamente a una de las calles más pequeñas y transitadas en las cercanías del Zócalo de la Ciudad de México. A Robert le seguía pareciendo interesante que los magos de aquel país tuvieran semejante medida con la entrada a la Secretaría, pero Ócelotl se echó a reír cuando lo comentó, asegurando que en esa ciudad, los _macehualtin_ (la palabra que ellos usaban en vez de _muggles_ ) apenas se fijaban en lo que hacía la persona de junto cuando caminaban por las aceras. Debió darle la razón al descubrir dónde habían salido: en el interior de un edificio antiguo restaurado y que era usado como plaza comercial.

—Te digo, _Roberto_ , esos tacos están para chuparse los dedos.

—Ócelotl parece adorar ese platillo —comentó Robert a Abil, intentando iniciar conversación mientras iban rumbo al sitio donde comerían.

—No es "platillo" como tal, pero sí, le gusta. Ya lo verá usted.

En realidad, a Robert le importaba poco lo que fuera a llevarse a la boca en ese instante. Solo le interesaba seguir conociendo a aquella mujer, sin quererse acordar que volvería a Inglaterra en dos días.

Aunque no lo admitiera, quizá ya estaba enamorado.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a esta letra de las viñetas. Espero que les gustara._

 _En esta ocasión, la G le corresponde a un personaje de mi saga: Robert Graham, un auror que por una misión en el extranjero, terminó en la Secretaría de Magia de México. Los lectores habituales de la_ Saga HHP _lo habrán reconocido y quizá nunca imaginaron su personalidad, pero yo sí, pues su hijo Henry se le parece bastante en ese punto. Al pobre hombre no lo menciono seguido por una sencilla razón (que no desvelaré aquí para no echarles a perder la saga, si un día la leen), pero siempre lo he visto como uno de esos aurores serios, amables y muy competente en el cumplimiento de su deber._

 _Ahora, respecto a otros detalles: el Departamento de Inteligencia Mágica de la Secretaría de Magia mexicana es el equivalente al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia británico. Por otro lado, la palabra_ nahualli _es la que usan en México para designar a un_ animago _._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	8. H de Hagen

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **H de Hagen.**

El andén nueve y tres cuartos era algo excepcional. Paula observaba con asombro a todos los que, como ella, viajarían ese día al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Había niños y jóvenes por todas partes, algunos ya ataviados con las túnicas negras del colegio, pero muchos otros vistiendo ropas muggles. Todos charlaban con sus padres o saludaban a amigos recién reencontrados. Se veían alegres, sin duda. ¿Ella sería así dentro de algunos años? Deseaba que sí, pero…

Por un momento, Paula sintió que podía irle mal en ese colegio. Había aprendido inglés desde pequeña, sin importar que fuera austriaca. Sus padres la animaron a aceptar el puesto en Hogwarts, aunque habría podido estudiar en el Instituto Durmstrang, el mismo de ellos. Al visitar el callejón Diagon, la niña quedó maravillada ante las ruidosas tiendas repletas de mercancía y color, ¡habría querido entrar a todas!

Entonces, ¿por qué se preocupaba?

Desde que podía acordarse, Paula no acababa de encajar estando junto a otros niños, más que nada por ser bruja. Cuando su madre la llevó a una guardería, no tardó ni una semana en sacarla, debido a las quejas de una de las encargadas respecto a que los demás infantes no querían acercársele. La madre de Paula decidió entonces cuidarla en casa, hasta que fue hora de enviarla a la escuela primaria, explicándole con anticipación lo suficiente de la magia como para que tuviera cuidado.

Sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente. El colegio al que iba era de magos, como sus padres y ella misma. Allí seguramente hallaría algún amigo, ¿verdad?

—¡Karl, Isa! —llamó una voz masculina.

Los padres de Paula acabaron de colocar el baúl de su hija en un compartimiento antes de atender. Sonrieron a más no poder al identificar a quien los llamaba.

—¡Greg! —saludó el padre de Paula, estrechando la mano del recién llegado —¡Me alegra mucho verte!

—¡Habíamos olvidado que traías a Erica! —agregó la madre de Paula, mirando a una mujer que, si Paula se acordaba bien, era la esposa del señor Greg.

—Bueno, este año entra Bryan, no podíamos faltar.

—¿En serio? ¡Paula, ven!

La niña, casi de inmediato, obedeció a su padre con expresión curiosa. Sin embargo, no tardó nada en sonreír ampliamente, abriendo todo lo que podía sus ojos azules.

—¡Bryan, Bryan! —exclamó, corriendo a darle un abrazo al niño de pelo castaño rojizo junto al señor Greg.

—Hola, Paula —dijo Bryan de forma ahogada, pues era estrujado con fuerza.

— _¡Gott! ¡Mein Gott!_

—Querida, no hables en alemán —recordó la madre de Paula.

—Lo siento…

Paula soltó a su amigo y agitó la cabeza, desordenando así su corto cabello rubio cenizo. No debía olvidar el idioma, no debía… Si de pronto hablaba de forma que no la entendieran, ¿cómo iba a hacer amigos?

—Vamos a pasarla bien en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces Bryan.

—¡Sí, sí!

Los dos niños no tardaron en subir al tren, donde muchos como ellos no dejaban de reír, correr y sacar la cabeza por las ventanillas, despidiéndose una última vez. Paula notó que Bryan se animaba a asomarse fuera en el segundo que el tren arrancaba, lo cual la hizo reír. El viento le alborotaba el pelo a su amigo de forma graciosa.

Horas después, mientras comían golosinas y conversaban sobre lo que pasaría, Paula le preguntó a Bryan qué era eso de las casas de Hogwarts. El niño contó todo lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho antes, sobre todo de Hufflepuff, donde estaba ella.

—No creo quedar allí —aseguró Paula tras pensarlo un largo rato.

—¿Por qué no? Eres muy buena persona.

Bryan quizá tuviera razón, pero Paula no lo sentía así en ese momento. Normalmente las cosas se le daban bien sin demasiado esfuerzo; además, a veces tendía a querer estar sola, sin intención de preocuparse por nadie.

—A mí no me importa en qué casa estés —aseguró Bryan con una sonrisa —Vamos a seguir siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!

En ese instante, Paula sí se sintió leal a alguien y ese era Bryan, a quien quería muchísimo desde que se conocieron, años atrás. Por él, su único y valioso amigo, haría cuanto fuera para que siempre fuera feliz. Y si llegaba a tener más amigos, los querría también, los ayudaría cuanto pudiera, aconsejándolos y sin darles la espalda jamás.

Horas después, descubriría que debía mantener su palabra, pues ella y Bryan fueron seleccionados en casas distintas. Inesperadamente, eso no le resultó de aceptar; al contrario, lo consideró un reto que aceptó con gusto, pues de él aprendería algo que ningún libro podría enseñarle.

Eso, sin saberlo, a la larga haría a la niña una digna representante de Ravenclaw.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean. Si les gustan las viñetas, dejen un comentario. Si no les gustan las viñetas, dejen un comentario. Si hallan ridículas las viñetas… ¿Qué hacen leyéndolas?_

 _Para la H, me decidí por otra chica importante de mi saga: Paula Hagen, nacida en Viena y que por diversas razones (que no se dirán aquí), sus padres prefirieron educar en Hogwarts, aunque ellos fueron a Durmstrang. Aquí retrato el inicio de su primer año, que en mi saga no aparece porque ella no "existía" cuando escribí eso (larga historia). Paula a esa edad no tenía muchos amigos, pero ya desde entonces era lo bastante lista como para saber que no caería en Hufflepuff. Es Ravenclaw hasta la médula, se los aseguro._

 _Por último: lo que dice Paula es en alemán, significa_ ¡Dios! ¡Mi Dios!

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	9. I de Ivanova

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

 **I de Ivanova.**

Aquella noche, Clara sabía que estaba por ocurrir algo muy parecido a un duelo a muerte.

Antes de salir al campo, el entrenador declaró con énfasis de que no debía permitirse a los irlandeses ni un acercamiento a los aros de gol. Ivan y Pyort recibieron con agrado aquellas palabras, se les daba bien el jugar con agresividad. Por otro lado, Viktor parecía especialmente taciturno, aunque no sabía por qué: hasta la fecha, les había hecho ganar todos los partidos.

Tras un momento de silencio, durante el cual cada uno se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, Clara meditó acerca de qué haría una vez acabados los Mundiales. Cierto era que el quidditch era una de sus pasiones, pero sabía que no podría dedicarse a ello toda la vida. De hecho, antes de viajar a aquel páramo de Reino Unido, había enviado una lechuza a la Reserva Modesty Rabnott, de la cual aún no recibía respuesta.

Muchos jamás imaginarían que una persona tan comprometida con el deporte mágico, querría hacer algo más que atrapar una pelota y marcar puntos con ella. Sin embargo, Clara tenía la cabeza bien puesta, así que jamás renunció del todo a las criaturas mágicas, otra de sus grandes pasiones, por lo cual tramitaba una beca para estudiar a los snidgets. Le interesaba sobremanera la supervivencia de seres en peligro, lo cual revelaba su lado más sensible, según su familia.

De repente, les avisaron que pronto saldrían al campo, por lo cual la joven se inclinó para palmearse los muslos, intentando serenarse, antes de sujetar la escoba y seguir a sus compañeros. Les han dicho cómo serán anunciados, así que hizo fila detrás de Vasili, quien le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió de forma amable, seguramente deseando que no se preocupara.

Al escuchar el anuncio de las mascotas, Clara notó que Vasili asomaba la cabeza por un segundo al exterior, haciendo a un lado una cortina colocada para que nadie los viera antes de tiempo. Él metió la cabeza al poco rato, riendo.

—Casi todo el estadio enloqueció con nuestras veelas —comentó de forma ahogada.

—Esa era la idea, ¿no? —dijo Lev, que detrás de Clara, sostenía la escoba con indiferencia.

A ella no terminaba de agradarle Lev. El malestar se debía a la amistad de él con Ivan y Pyort, a los que solía apoyar en su modo de jugar tan brusco (por no decir casi ilegal).

—Es una jugarreta —declaró Alexei, a espaldas de Lev.

—¿Quién te preguntó, Levski?

—Él dice la verdad —dijo inesperadamente Viktor, que se había movido desde el final de la fila sin que se dieran cuenta —Podemos ganar sin esos trucos, ¿no?

—Así se habla, chico —con esas palabras, Vasili mostró su apoyo a Viktor —Hemos sido lo suficientemente buenos para llegar hasta aquí, ¿no es así? Ahora toca demostrarles la razón.

Clara asintió a eso con una sonrisa, lo mismo que Alexei y Viktor. Por su parte, Lev meneó la cabeza en ademán de resignación, al mismo tiempo que Pyort le susurraba algo a Ivan con expresión maliciosa. Clara esperaba sinceramente que esos dos no los metieran en problemas.

—¡Ya es hora! —aviso el entrenador.

Se oyó cómo el comentarista británico anunciaba a Vasili, quien no tardó en cruzar la cortina y en pocos segundos, aquello causó una gran ovación. Para no perder tiempo, Clara fue a abrirse paso justo cuando dijeron su apellido, así que no tardó en salir hacia el resplandor de aquel estadio de color dorado, donde varias luces le dieron la bienvenida de golpe, haciendo que por poco olvidara alzar el vuelo.

El aire era tibio y el bramido de la gente podía ensordecer, pero la sensación de volar siempre sería así para ella, liberadora y emocionante. No demoró mucho dando una vuelta de reconocimiento al campo, lo que al mismo tiempo servía para que los espectadores la vieran, y luego fue a tomar posición a un lado de Vasili, quien le hizo una seña que ella conocía bien: atacarían los aros de gol desde el principio, sin dar tregua.

Tras presentarse también el equipo irlandés, dio comienzo el juego. Como Clara temía, Ivan y Pyort no desaprovecharon ninguna bludger a su alcance con tal de que los irlandeses se dispersaran, pero eso no evitó que les marcaran tres veces en menos de media hora. ¿Sería posible alcanzarlos? Pues bien, iba a averiguarlo.

Cuando tuvo la quaffle gracias a otra brutal bludger golpeada por Pyort, Clara no lo pensó demasiado y se lanzó al aro de gol más cercano, esquivando por poco al guardián irlandés. Lanzó con ganas temiendo fallar, pero entonces…

—¡Ivanova marca! ¡Treinta a diez a favor de Irlanda!

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la presente viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Esta letra era difícil de asignar, puesto que de tomar un personaje de mi saga, quizá daría spoilers que no me convienen, no en este momento. Así, me lancé a buscar personajes canon y recordé a Ivanova, cazadora de la selección de Bulgaria en los Mundiales de Quidditch de 1994, aquel que se celebró durante_ HP4 _. El nombre de pila de ella, Clara, así como el del resto de los jugadores (a excepción de Krum) han sido tomados de_ ElDiccionario _, quien a su vez los consiguió de los videojuegos de_ HP _. Por otra parte, debí releer parte de la final Irlanda/Bulgaria para esta viñeta, más que nada porque quería estar segura de que los jugadores presentaran personalidades que encajaran, medianamente, con lo que nos presentó JK de ellos. Ojalá lo haya conseguido, aunque por el número de palabras que ando manejando, no he podido desarrollar más a Clara, quizá más adelante me anime a escribir de ella otra vez. Por increíble que suene, la chica me ha caído bien (será porque la he hecho a mi gusto)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	10. J de Jones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **J de Jones.**

En honor a la verdad, Megan sabía que lo que sentía no era normal.

Susan la sermoneaba por aquello cada vez que tocaban el tema. Megan podía ser testaruda, pero no idiota. Sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos no seguían la menor lógica; sin embargo, allí estaban, acelerando su corazón con cualquier provocación.

Aunque bien mirado, no debía preocuparse por ello en esos días.

Era un curso difícil de por sí, con los TIMO'S siendo nombrados en cada clase y las cosas tan horribles que sucedían sin que el Ministerio las reconociera. Echaba de menos a Sally–Anne, pero no había vuelto al colegio por orden de su padre, así que debía conformarse con las cartas que podía enviarle de vez en cuando. Para acabar, esa nefasta Umbridge hacía que se preguntara si no debía salir corriendo, tal como Eloise sugiriera semanas atrás.

Una noche, Megan vio a Hannah charlando con Ernie en un par de butacas lejos de la chimenea. Eso de entrada era inusual, pues a Hannah no le gustaban esos rincones de la sala común. La sospecha de Megan fue en aumento cuando Susan se les unió: la joven Bones se hartaba de Ernie con facilidad y allí estaba, escuchando atentamente lo que él decía, para luego acabar asintiendo y retirándose con una leve sonrisa.

—Raro, ¿no? —comentó Justin a la derecha de Megan, sonriendo de lado.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No, aunque más raro fue lo de esta mañana: Granger se acercó a hablar con Ernie y Hannah. Pensé que era cosa de prefectos, ¡pero luego Zacharias llamó a Granger! ¿Qué tal?

Ante aquello, Megan usó todo su intelecto en intentar hallar una explicación, pero no parecía haberla. Zacharias Smith, admitía, era poco apreciado por los de su casa cuando mostraba su faceta altanera (la cual, según había oído, era herencia de su padre), pero por lo general el muchacho prefería andar por su cuenta o con Wayne. ¿A qué vendría eso? Quiso preguntarle a Justin, pero él se había retirado sin que se diera cuenta.

No fue sino hasta semanas después, poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, que tuvo alguna pista. Increíblemente se lo dijo Zacharias una tarde, en la sala común, cuando la halló sentada a una mesa de trabajo, escribiendo una carta.

—¿Es para Sally? —inquirió él, tras saludar y ocupar una silla a su lado.

—Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

—Está llena de esas manchas que parecen caras.

—¡Son caras!

Zacharias se encogió de hombros, aunque una ligera sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios.

—Lo que digas. ¿Crees que te conteste? No se sabe de ella desde octubre.

—Está muy ocupada, su madre se empeña en que estudie casi todo el día. ¿Y cómo sabes que no escribe desde octubre? ¿Te lo ha dicho Eloise?

—No, le he escrito yo.

Por unos minutos, el silencio envolvió a ambos de manera cálida, o quizá fue debido al abundante fuego de la chimenea. Como fuera, Megan lo dejó pasar, centrada en terminar la carta que enviaría al día siguiente, pero por dentro se sentía como uno de los troncos que se consumían unos metros más allá, chamuscado y agrietado, que pronto no sería más que cenizas que no tendrían forma alguna.

Lo dicho, sus sentimientos no seguían ninguna lógica, pero tampoco la dejaban en paz. Ella sospechaba, desde hacía tiempo, que Zacharias se había fijado en Sally–Anne; sin embargo, ésta no se daba cuenta de nada. ¿Acaso lo haría precisamente ahora, cuando solo convivía con el chico a través de palabras escritas?

—Sally–Anne no te ha mencionado —comentó Megan, fingiendo que en realidad no le importaba el tema.

—Le escribí al principio del curso. Cuando empezamos las espantosas clases con Umbridge. Además… ¿Sabes lo que ha estado haciendo Susan últimamente?

—¿Cuándo, las noches que no podemos quedar para hacer deberes? Le pregunté, pero me dijo que prometió no contárselo a nadie, así que ya no quise saber.

—¿En serio ya no te interesa?

—Ahora vas a decirme que tú sabes algo, Zach.

—¡No me llames así! Y sí, sé algo. ¿Quieres que te diga o no?

—No sé, ¿me conviene?

—Creo que sí. Wayne me contó que admiras mucho a tu tía Hestia.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Zacharías volvió a sonreír de medio lado, de forma muy tenue, lo cual fue para Megan la confirmación de que su corazón podría no tener lógica, pero tampoco era idiota.

Ojalá lo que estaba por oír la acercara más a Zacharias. No se paró a pensar que quizá Susan fuera a regañarla por hacerse falsas ilusiones. Era mejor eso a nada.

Estaba cansada de estar tan enamorada y no ser correspondida.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a esta letra, que siendo sincera, a mí me trae algo de nostalgia._

 _En esta ocasión me he decidido por Megan Jones, al menos mi versión de ella. Es uno de esos personajes que JK solo nombró, pero que no hizo ninguna aparición en los libros: una chica de Hufflepuff del curso de Harry y compañía que, en mi canon mental, es pariente de Hestia Jones, integrante de la Orden del Fénix, a quien por cierto, Megan admira._

 _La presente viñeta, sin embargo, explora los sentimientos de Megan, que en su quinto curso, le resultan más claros que el agua, lo mismo que muy problemáticos. He colado unas cuantas menciones a otros miembros de Hufflepuff conocidos y no tan conocidos, aunque seguramente lo que a muchos les da nervio es que Zacharias Smith no se comporte como un completo idiota. Qué quieren, en mi canon mental hay cierta parte de Zacharias que compensa sus tonterías, aunque en esta ocasión no se note._

 _Esperando que les gustara mi Megan, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos a la próxima._


	11. K de Kiyota

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **K de Kiyota.**

Era una tarde cualquiera, o eso creía Sakura.

Estaba sentada cerca del estanque circular, en el jardín principal de la casa que su clan consiguió en Tokio, en un barrio _mahonashi_ (1) de los suburbios donde pocas veces eran molestados. La construcción principal era tradicional, con puertas corredizas, pisos de duela de madera y amplios jardines. El cómo lograron sus padres hacerse de un sitio así en la capital del país… Bueno, Yoh y Hana Kiyota no eran deshonestos, pero prefería no saber.

Era curioso cómo, a sus doce años, tenía las cosas tan claras. Sabía que era bruja, que vivía en una zona no–mágica y que sus padres estaban educados "a la antigua". Para ellos, no existían Navidad o San Valentín, pero sí otras fiestas como el Tanabata y el Obon. Y ella era la penúltima hija, por lo que debería esforzarse muchísimo si quería destacar.

La Kiyota mayor, Tsubaki, era empleada del Ministerio de Magia japonés. Trataba todo el tiempo con _mahonashin_ , lo que a su padre no acababa de gustarle. A veces se pensaba que su hermana eligió ese trabajo para fastidiar al clan, aunque era poco probable. Tsubaki–nesan era una de las personas más amables y pacientes que conocía.

El segundo era Kaede, el único hijo varón. A Sakura le agradaba, sobre todo cuando quería reír, pues él siempre tenía alguna ocurrencia en la punta de la lengua. Sus padres estaban disgustados con él porque se aplicaba lo justo y necesario en los estudios para dedicar el resto de su tiempo a "pintarrajear", como lo llamaba su madre. Kaede era un artista, pensaba Sakura. Lástima que sus padres no lo apreciaban.

Después venía Ren. La enérgica Ren, que estaba por terminar sus estudios. Con toda la ilusión del mundo, Ren–nesan quería liderar la empresa familiar, la _Mahon_ (2), la editorial mágica más importante de Japón, pero su padre todavía dudaba que Ren fuera la adecuada para ser su sucesora. Aunque Sakura ignoraba el por qué.

Luego venía ella. Sakura nació el mismo día que floreció el cerezo del jardín de la casa de Kioto, lo que fue una señal para que sus padres eligieran su nombre. A ella le encantaba leer varios de los libros que su padre guardaba en el despacho, tanto nacionales como extranjeros. Una vez la pescaron leyendo el manuscrito enviado por una bruja de Yokohama a la Mahon. Como la vieron tan interesada, se lo prestaron hasta que lo acabó y su padre tuvo el tino de publicarlo, ganando con ello mucho dinero. Le gustaban los libros porque así conocía muchas cosas interesantes y la hacían soñar con viajar al extranjero.

Sonrió con ternura acordándose de su hermana pequeña, Nadeshiko. Era una chiquilla tan tierna como Tsubaki, tan risueña como Kaede y tan llena de energía como Ren. Sakura no veía en su hermana pequeña nada que le recordara a sí misma, a excepción del cabello, castaño dorado, que heredaron de su padre tanto ella como sus hermanos. Pensó, por un momento, que al crecer Nadeshiko conseguiría cualquier cosa que deseara. Apenas iba a cumplir ocho años y ya quería ir a _Hoshikino_ (3).

Hoshikino era una de las escuelas de magia de Japón, a la que sus hermanos asistieran. Ahora sabía que podía ir también, aunque estuvo años en la incertidumbre, pues fue una niña que demostró su magia de manera tardía.

A los cinco años, aún no causaba incidentes y sus padres se preocuparon. Tsubaki, Kaede y Ren habían mostrado su magia antes de los tres años. ¿Había algo mal con Sakura? ¿Era una _kishinda_ (4)? Imposible, hacía más de seis siglos que los Kiyota no producían uno.

Menos mal que Kaede quiso pintarle la cara una vez con la tinta que usaba para practicar su caligrafía. Aún se reían de la cara pasmada de su hermano cuando el tintero flotó por encima de su cabeza y vertió su contenido en su pelo, dejándolo negro y sucio.

Sakura dejó los recuerdos a un lado. El sonido de una aparición la hizo enderezarse y salir corriendo hacia el salón de té, la única habitación de la casa donde la gente podía llegar de esa forma. Cuando abrió la puerta corrediza correspondiente, vio llegar por el interior a su madre y sus hermanos, todos topándose con lo mismo: Yoh Kiyota, con una impecable túnica color verde musgo atada con un cinturón amarillo ocre.

—Buen día, padre —saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

—Buen día, Sakura. Mis felicitaciones.

A continuación, le tendió un rollo de pergamino cuidadosamente sellado entre aplausos y vítores de sus hermanos.

Sakura apenas pudo contener una sonrisa de emoción. Reconocía el sello.

Aquel era el pase hacia su sueño.

* * *

(1) Mahonashi _es un vocablo conformado por_ maho _(_ magia _) y_ –nashi _(_ sin _); significa_ sin magia _. Su plural es_ mahonashin.

(2) Mahon _se compone por_ ma _(_ verdad _) y_ hon _(_ libro _). Quiere decir_ libro de la verdad.

(3) Hoshikino _es una variación libre de_ hoshi no ki _, que quiere decir_ árbol de estrellas.

(4) Kishinda _es una palabra formada por_ ki _(_ ánimo _,_ espíritu _,_ fuerza espiritual _; no confundir con_ ki _de_ árbol _) y_ shinda _(_ muerto _). Para efectos de este One, significa_ muerto mágico _,_ muerto espiritual _; es decir, el equivalente al término europeo_ squib.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a esta viñeta, la primera que contiene notas al pie propiamente dichas._

 _Para la letra K es obvio que muchos no reconocerán al personaje: Sakura Kiyota apareció por primera vez en_ ET3P _("El Torneo de las Tres Partes", segunda entrega de la "Saga HHP"), casi al mismo tiempo que Lester Anderson, aunque ella ha tenido más relevancia. También es una de las protagonistas del spin–off "Juuroku no Shinwa"._

 _Sakura con sus pensamientos nos presenta a sus hermanos, que en cierta ocasión me tomé la molestia de nombrar y presentar, aunque aquí ella los ve de manera más simple, debido a que tiene doce años. Lo que Sakura quiere es recibir su carta de admisión a la escuela de magia y ésta llega en manos de su padre. Si les interesa saber, mi visión de los magos japoneses es que son tradicionales en extremo, por no decir arcaicos, por lo cual son los padres quienes deciden si sus hijos irán a la escuela o no (además, se dio a entender en esta viñeta que hay más de una escuela de magia en Japón, cosa comprensible al ser un país conformado por muchas islas). Espero que tanto la viñeta como las notas al pie fueran de su interés, y le den una oportunidad a mis magos japoneses (Sakura incluida) cuando publique más de ellos._

 _Como dato curioso: la viñeta originalmente formaba parte de un texto más largo, pero decidí editarlo para la presente colección porque si no, se quedaría estancado._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	12. L de Lupin (I)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **L de Lupin (I).**

Desde que tenía memoria, Remus había lidiado con la adversidad.

Su niñez fue cortada de tajo al ser mordido, siempre estaba mudándose, sus padres no parecían ser realmente felices… Remus llegó a preguntarse, más de una vez, si no hubiera sido mejor que el hombre lobo lo matara en vez de dejarlo con aquel estigma. Le dolía sobremanera darse cuenta que su padre siempre estaba cansado y que su madre se esmeraba por sonreírle, aunque poco o nada podía hacer por ayudarle.

Así las cosas, fue toda una sorpresa cuando un día, poco después de que cumpliera once años, llamaran a la puerta de su casa.

Remus notó que su padre se tensaba casi enseguida, mientras que su madre sonreía de forma nerviosa, intentando animar el ambiente. Finalmente, el señor Lupin se puso de pie y fue a la puerta, pegando el ojo a la mirilla para saber de quién se trataba.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó el hombre con asombro, regresando a la sala de estar —¡Es Dumbledore!

—¿Quién? —se extrañó su mujer.

Remus estaba seguro de haber oído nombrar a esa persona en otra ocasión, pero no se acordaba exactamente cuándo.

—El director de Hogwarts —contestó el señor Lupin, completamente pálido —Yo… No sé qué querrá aquí.

El niño presente agachó la cabeza, fingiendo repasar el libro que su padre le prestara esa misma mañana para la lección del día. Sabía que Hogwarts era el colegio de magia, ese del que su padre le contara antaño muchísimas historias pero al que jamás podría ir.

—¿Para qué vendría? —se preguntó en voz alta la señora Lupin, dejando de lado sus nervios por un momento —Lyall, dijiste que no había forma…

—No la hay —cortó el señor Lupin lo más amable que pudo, sacudiendo la cabeza —Lo mejor será ver qué se le ofrece. Cabe la posibilidad de que me requiera para otro asunto.

—Muy bien. Quédate aquí, cariño, voy a acompañar a tu padre.

Remus asintió en silencio y se quedó sentado sobre la alfombra, sosteniendo ante sus ojos el libro abierto, aunque no le prestaba atención a las palabras. Sentía curiosidad sobre qué podría hacer en su casa uno de los hombres más famosos de la época, quien seguramente tendría cosas más importantes en su agenda diaria.

—Hijo, ¿puedes atender a nuestro invitado por un momento?

La repentina petición del señor Lupin hizo que el niño diera un respingo, soltando su libro. Ante él estaba un hombre ya mayor, de larga barba blanca y ataviado con una túnica color púrpura estampada con brillantes estrellas amarillas. Era una suerte que su casa quedara en el campo y no tenían vecinos, que si no…

—Buenos días, señor —saludó en voz baja.

—Buenos días, ¿sabes quién soy? —inquirió el hombre.

Remus asintió. Con lo poco que acababa de escuchar y lo que recordaba de los libros que su padre le prestara, reconocía a uno de los mejores magos del siglo.

—Excelente. ¿Gustas un bollo?

El niño frunció el ceño, antes de fijarse en la mesita de centro, donde descansaba una bandeja de plata repleta de bollos humeantes. ¿A qué hora…?

—Adelante, come los que gustes.

Tras un leve titubeo, Remus se atrevió a estirar la mano, tomando con sumo cuidado uno de los panecillos. Se sentían calientes, pero no tanto como para quemarle los dedos, así que se lo acercó a la boca y le dio un mordisco. Saboreó lentamente el pan, para luego mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, realmente intrigado.

—¿Limón? —inquirió.

—Oh, sí, es una receta que cocinan los elfos del colegio especialmente para mí. Ahora dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Once. Los cumplí hace dos semanas.

—¡Excelente! En ese caso, te gustará jugar con gobstones.

—¿Disculpe?

A continuación, aquel hombre de edad considerable se sentó en el suelo, sacó del bolsillo una bolsita de cuero y de ella extrajo un montón de esferas muy similares a las canicas, las cuales hizo sonar entre sus dedos. Alguna vez Remus oyó a su padre mencionar los gobstones, pero no creyó llegar a verlos.

—¿No gusta sentarse en la butaca, señor? —preguntó, antes de olvidarse de los buenos modales por el naciente interés en el juego propuesto.

—¡Oh, no! Esto se juega mejor ocupando un puesto en el suelo, te lo aseguro.

No muy convencido, Remus se sentó delante de Dumbledore lentamente, con expresión atenta, esperando que se le indicara qué debía hacer.

Al poco rato, los dos parecían haber olvidado todo lo demás, centrados en un juego que solo tenía a dos adultos por testigo y que, sin saberlo, era un buen presagio para el futuro.

Después de todo, a un niño siempre hay que darle esperanzas.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a esta letra de las viñetas. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Para la letra L, ¿por qué no elegir a nuestro licántropo favorito? Remus me parece que, pese a su sufrimiento, fue un niño medianamente feliz y muy querido por sus padres, así que repasé lo que JK ha publicado recientemente al respecto y de allí salió esto, el momento en el cual Dumbledore va a comunicarle que lo aceptará en Hogwarts, pese a su condición. A mi parecer, la última frase resume parte de la visión de Dumbledore para haberle dado a Remus la oportunidad de ir al colegio, la cual comparto: los niños son el futuro y cuantos más de ellos puedan educarse, mejor. Además, Remus es amor, no pueden negármelo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	13. M de Macmillan

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **M de Macmillan.**

Amy era una niña muy dulce, tanto de aspecto como de espíritu.

Siendo la menor de los niños Macmillan y la única niña, su padre a veces la malcriaba, pero solía contenerse cuando su mujer se lo indicaba. Los hermanos de Amy, Ernest y Harold, al principio la veían como una curiosa novedad, pero luego comprendieron que era como cualquier otra chiquilla y pasaron a tratarla normalmente, aunque se llevaban algunos regaños cuando la molestaban de más.

En general, Amy era afortunada. Ella lo sabía, aunque no lo describiera con esas palabras. Si tan solo Ernest y Harold no jugaran con ella de cierta forma, sería completamente feliz.

Un día de verano, estaba caminando por una de las praderas cercanas a casa, en el condado de Wiltshire. Precisamente se estaba escondiendo de Harold, que se había pasado la mañana insinuando que en varios armarios de la casa se ocultaba una criatura horrible que seguía a quien le abriera la puerta. Aunque estaba casi segura de que su hermano solo la molestaba, seguía asustándose con esa clase de bromas.

Además, deseaba acabar aquel bordado sin interrupciones. Su madre le había enseñado a usar aguja e hijo hacía unos meses, aunque lanzó un hechizo para que no se hiciera daño en caso de pincharse el dedo con excesiva frecuencia. Por fortuna, le había pescado el truco a eso de formar dibujos con las costuras.

Esperaba toparse con Ryo, nieto de unos vecinos que a veces pasaba también los veranos en Wiltshire. Era muy simpático y decía que casi todo lo que sabía se lo había enseñado su hermana mayor, que estaba por ir a Hogwarts.

Sonriendo, Amy hizo hacia atrás una de sus coletas castañas, divisando la cueva. Era un sitio pequeño y tranquilo en una de las orillas de aquel prado, un rincón que sus hermanos no conocían y en el cual podía quedarse por horas, siempre que volviera a casa antes de la hora de comer. Con cuidado, caminó entre algunas piedras y se coló al interior.

La niña inhaló profundamente, pues le agradaba estar en aquel ambiente. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí o quizá, si tenía suerte, escuchar algún murmullo de Ryo.

En cambio, lo que oyó fue algo muy parecido a un suspiro muy triste.

Extrañada, Amy caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la cueva, cuidando dónde ponía los pies, ya que se ponía un poco oscuro conforme se alejaba del hueco de entrada. Lo que se halló fue a una figurita con un pelo rubio y lacio, en cuclillas, dándole la espalda.

—¿Hola? —saludó, dubitativa.

La figura rubia dio un respingo, para luego encogerse sobre sí misma, como si quisiera hundirse en el suelo y desaparecer.

—Hola —volvió a saludar Amy, después de acercarse más e intentando sonar un poco más alegre —¿Cómo te llamas?

La cabeza de esa personita se movió, fijando en Amy unos opacos ojos que parecían grises.

—Lo siento —dijo una vocecita infantil —¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, no —Amy meneó la cabeza, intentando sonreír —Es que no sabía que alguien más sabía de este lugar. ¿Vives cerca?

La cabecita rubia hizo un movimiento afirmativo, al tiempo que el resto de aquel cuerpo comenzaba a moverse para quedar de frente a Amy. Entonces quedó claro que era una niña y además, como la misma Amy y su familia, una bruja, debido a que usaba una túnica oscura, aunque no se distinguía el color exacto.

—Sí, vivo cerca —musitó la otra niña, decidiendo por fin enderezarse para luego sacudirse la túnica poco a poquito, con unos ademanes que a Amy le parecieron demasiado delicados y elegantes para su edad —Me llamo Danielle.

—¿ _Da–ni–el_? —la de coletas pronunció aquel nombre con cuidado.

—Sí. Es raro, ya sé…

—Creí que era de niño.

Como la niñita rubia agachó la cabeza, Amy supo que había cometido un error. Como lo que menos le gustaba era ver gente triste, se acordó de lo que quería hacer yendo allí.

—Oye, ¿quieres ver mi pañuelo? Estoy bordándole una flor.

—¿Bordar?

Al poco rato, las dos niñas estaban sentadas cerca de la entrada de la cueva, aprovechando la luz solar. La rubia veía con ojos maravillados las puntadas que la castaña cosía, una tras otra, en aquella tela. Amy, por su parte, se dio cuenta que Danielle tenía los ojos azules, aunque seguían luciendo opacos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —se interesó la rubia, susurrando la pregunta en tono temeroso.

—Me lo enseñó mamá.

Danielle asintió, bajando la vista de nuevo, con expresión melancólica.

Por desgracia, Amy no sabría la razón para aquella actitud sino hasta mucho después.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a la letra que toca hoy. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Aunque para la letra M estoy eligiendo un apellido canon, el personaje no lo es: se trata de Amy Macmillan, una de las protagonistas de la_ Saga HHP _, aunque no es la más llamativa. En parte, que esta niña sea tan serena y amable es por la madre que tiene (que rompe con el canon, lo admito), pero el punto es que decidí adentrarme a una escena que en la saga solamente se explicó una vez: cuando se conocieron Amy y Danielle (de quien hablaré en otra viñeta, seguramente). Debido a que en mi saga estas dos niñas han mantenido su amistad a pesar de las dificultades, me pareció adorable retratar cómo comenzó. Por otro lado, Amy es una niña tan buena que quería usarla de alguna forma en estas viñetas._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	14. N de Nott

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **N de Nott.**

Por lo general, Theodore se hastiaba con facilidad.

A pesar de estar rodeado de sus iguales durante el curso en Hogwarts, en la sala común de Slytherin, no se sentía muy a gusto. Ese año en particular, Draco se mostraba particularmente distante, así que respetó eso y no hizo preguntas. Las clases parecía que, por una vez, serían más o menos normales, aunque el hombre que ahora daba Pociones no acababa de convencerlo. Y para concluir, precisamente en Pociones esperaba librarse de Potter y Weasley, pues había captado ciertos rumores al respecto, pero después de verlos entrar diciendo algo sobre McGonagall, cayó en cuenta de que Slughorn, probablemente, aceptaba alumnos que no tuvieran Extraordinario en el TIMO.

La primera clase fue, tal como dedujo por los calderos en cada mesa de trabajo, un método del nuevo profesor para impresionarlos y a su vez, averiguar cuánto sabían. Por supuesto, Granger supo identificar todas las pócimas, aunque la sola mención de que ella pudiera estar emparentada con un mago casi le causó gracia. Draco hizo hincapié en ello, susurrándole al oído que seguramente la _sangre sucia_ se había sentido halagada, y solo por eso se atrevió a reír por lo bajo en su compañía.

A decir verdad, hacía mucho que no compartía nada divertido con Draco. El estarse burlando un poco de la clase de Slughorn era, con diferencia, lo más animado que habían hecho juntos en una buena temporada, pues el rubio había dejado de frecuentar su casa y él, con prudencia, evitó la mansión Malfoy el verano anterior, debido al encarcelamiento del padre de Draco. El solo recordar aquello hizo que se borrara de su rostro la sonrisa que mostraba, causada por afirmación de que la Amortentia era "la poción más poderosa y peligrosa del aula".

Fue justo después de que el profesor diera la orden del día (junto con el peculiar premio que le aguardaba a un solo afortunado), que Theodore se permitió echar un vistazo a los demás ocupantes del aula, aprovechando que debía acomodar ingredientes y preparar utensilios.

Increíblemente, su propia mesa no le era completamente agradable. Draco había obtenido la nota para estar allí, por supuesto, lo mismo que Daphne, pero Blaise sería más un incordio que una verdadera ayuda. Seguramente aprovechó su Extraordinario en el TIMO para intentar algo con Daphne, ¿funcionaría acaso? Realmente, no quería saber.

El único de Hufflepuff era Macmillan, un petulante cuyo único mérito era ser _sangre limpia_ , aunque ni eso lo salvaba: había oído que cursaba esa absurda asignatura de Estudios Muggles.

No le sorprendía demasiado que los de Ravenclaw también fueran cuatro. A su pesar, reconocía que los allí presentes honraban la fama de su fundadora, demostrando tener más cerebro que el resto. Si no mal recordaba, la chica con el pelo de un color raro era MacDougal, que si bien tenía un apropiado estatus de sangre, sus amistades eran de dudosa reputación, como Corner, que sonrió con cierta arrogancia ante la explicación de la Amortentia; y Boot y Turpin, que se sonreían de forma boba.

A veces, casi sin darse cuenta, se preguntaba cómo era que las chicas elegían a sus amistades. MacDougal no destacaba pero tampoco era estúpida, a juzgar por lo que Lily le contó una vez, sobre la de Ravenclaw sacando un Extraordinario tras otro en casi todas sus clases. Pero claro, Lily lo tenía de amigo a él, así que muy fiable no era.

Se había interesado en el tema de forma reciente, pues detestaba a las chicas que gimoteando por cualquier cosa, sintiéndose inseguras y solas, pero sin la menor intención de remediar esa situación. Eran pocas las que, ante sus ojos, se salvaban de ese concepto, entre ellas casi todas sus compañeras de curso y casa. Sí, casi todas: Theodore no hallaba beneficios en pasar tiempo con Pansy Parkinson, por mucha pureza de sangre que tuviera.

Apartando semejantes pensamientos, Theodore se concentró en la muestra que debía conseguir del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un solo error y la poción resultaría un fracaso total. Ignoró por completo la frustración de Draco al no conseguir condescendencia de Slughorn y se fijó en cómo Daphne se agobiaba entre su trabajo y esquivar a Blaise.

Sin sentirlo, el tiempo acabó y Slughorn fue a revisar los calderos. Parecía que a ojos del profesor nadie obtendría la _Felix Felicis_ … hasta que llegó a la mesa de Potter, sus amigos y Macmillan. Probablemente la _sangre sucia_ ganaría, pues parecía tragarse los libros de texto.

Sin embargo, cuando Slughorn declaró ganador a Potter, Theodore se preguntó cómo lo habría conseguido. Y a juzgar por la expresión de MacDougal, no era el único con esa duda.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a esta letra, que me ha costado bastante y por lo cual me he retrasado en escribir las viñetas siguientes._

 _Este personaje canon, Theodore Nott, aparece nombrado solo unas cuantas veces en la saga original de JK, hecho que se ha explotado en el fanon hasta la saciedad. Por mi parte, decidí que esta viñeta podría ser la contraparte del primer capítulo de mi fic_ En Primera Fila _, donde sale este chico aunque es descrito desde la perspectiva de otro personaje. En mi canon mental, Theodore es un muchacho serio, más bien silencioso, el cual prefiere ciertas compañías y de no ser así, escoge la soledad. No he podido retratar completamente al Theodore de mi mente en esta viñeta, pero espero que al menos no rompiera mucho sus ilusiones._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	15. O de Olsen

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **O de Olsen.**

A Giselle le encantaba ser bruja, aunque no lo supo sino hasta los siete años.

Cuando su madre le explicó el por qué a veces sus peluches se movían solos o el pelo de sus muñecas cambiaba de color, Giselle no acababa de creérselo. ¿De verdad había magos y brujas, como en los libros de cuentos? Cierto era que su madre a veces parecía hacer cosas extrañas, pero ella solo se dedicaba a dar clases sobre cómo maquillar y peinar a otras mujeres, ¿eso qué tenía de mágico? No le hallaba ningún sentido.

La señora Olsen solo consiguió que su hija le creyera cuando la llevó un día al trabajo, en la Academia Mágica de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de color y risas. Los jóvenes que estudiaban allí usaban ropa similar a vestidos, incluso los muchachos, pero eso no significaba nada cuando se fijó en que los colores y los estampados eran muy originales, casi salidos de una fantasía. Luego, cuando su madre le pidió quedarse quieta y callada junto al escritorio de un aula, Giselle se fijó en que su madre agitaba un palo de madera en el aire para que aparecieran unos complicados diagramas en la pizarra, lo cual la maravilló sobremanera. Acto seguido, fueron entrando chicos y chicas de unos dieciocho años, charlando animadamente y saludando a la señora Olsen con una radiante sonrisa, la cual era correspondida en el acto.

Pocos minutos después, Giselle fue testigo de una cátedra dada por su madre acerca del proceso que implicaba diseñar la imagen de una persona, según lo que ésta requiriera. Cierto era que la niña no entendía casi nada de lo que se decía allí, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que lo de la magia debía ser verdad, pues al pedirles que se dividieran en parejas, varios de los muchachos agitaron sus respectivos palos e hicieron que sus compañeros de trabajo cambiaran de aspecto radicalmente, ya fuera con un peinado que se elaboraba solo o con uno de esos raros vestidos ("túnicas", oyó que se llamaban) que se transformaba en otro tipo de ropa casi al instante, ¡y todo allí, delante de sus ojos!

—¡Mamá, mamá, quiero hacer eso mismo cuando sea grande! —exclamó Giselle al regresar a casa, saltando de un lado a otro con muchísimo entusiasmo.

—¿Qué cosa, cielo?

—¡Eso, lo que hacen todos en tu escuela! ¡Peinar personas! ¡Hacer ropa de colores para todos! ¿Puedo, mami? ¿Puedo?

La señora Olsen sonrió ante eso, meneando la cabeza antes de pedirle a su hija que se sentara en uno de los sillones de la sala. La niña obedeció, procurando no mostrarse muy impaciente, esperando que su madre le concediera su deseo.

—Ahora mismo no puedes ir a la Academia —comenzó la señora Olsen, lo cual hizo que Giselle hiciera un puchero —Déjame terminar, cielo. Ahora no puedes ir porque eres muy pequeña. Te fijaste en que todos los estudiantes son mayores que tú, ¿cierto? —Giselle asintió —Además, antes debes aprender otras cosas. Primero, si todo va bien, irás a Hogwarts.

—¿ _Hoguar_? —soltó Giselle, sin comprender aquella extraña palabra.

—Hogwarts, querida. El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cuando los niños magos tienen once años, les llega una carta de ese colegio para que puedan asistir. Siete años allí y sabrás lo suficiente como para ir a la Academia donde yo doy clases.

—¿Siete años? —la pequeña se desanimó casi al instante.

—Sí, siete años. Si de verdad quieres hacer cosas como las que viste hoy, debes estudiar muy duro en Hogwarts, para luego ir a la Academia. Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, claro. Yo fui a Hogwarts cuando era niña, ¡y mírame ahora!

Giselle sonrió ampliamente al comprender que su madre debía estar diciendo la verdad, pues ya había pasado por eso. Asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, entusiasmada.

—Solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa, cielo —apuntó la señora Olsen al cabo de un corto silencio —Y es algo muy serio: si cuando salgas de Hogwarts ya no quieres ir a la Academia, no me va a importar. Lo único que quiero es que cuando seas mayor, hagas lo que tú quieras.

—¿En serio?

Cuando su madre asintió con una dulce sonrisa, Giselle asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Siempre había sido una niña a la que le gustaba realizar sus sueños, por muy pequeños o extraños que pudieran ser, y aquello no era la excepción.

Quizá otras personas tardaran años en descubrir su verdadera vocación, pero ella no.

Giselle Olsen sería, algún día, una famosa estilista del mundo mágico, que haría a las personas un poco más bellas de lo que ya eran.

–&–

 _Los saludo de nuevo, esperando que no estén demasiado confundidos con esta viñeta, aunque seguramente varios nuevos lectores lo estarán._

 _El personaje escogido esta vez es un OC de la_ Saga HHP _, que apenas sale pero que es nombrado de vez en cuando: Giselle Olsen, una chica de la casa de Gryffindor y del mismo curso que Thomas Elliott, Paula Hagen y Amy Macmillan (quienes han protagonizado viñetas anteriores). Esta niña lo que tiene de peculiar es a una madre siendo profesora en una institución mágica de mi invención, donde jóvenes graduados de Hogwarts pueden estudiar para convertirse en estilistas, diseñadores y otras profesiones semejantes. En lo personal, me agrada las pocas veces que hago participar a Giselle en la mencionada saga, solo que eso no se da con frecuencia. Lástima._

 _La Academia de Moda, Belleza y Diseño de Londres surgió en mi cabeza cuando pensé que era poco probable que los magos no tuvieran interés en el estilo, por más que su costumbre en vestimenta quedara estancada en el pasado (con eso de las túnicas), pero con las nuevas generaciones, seguramente eso cambiará. Más cuando se ha dado a entender que poco a poco aumenta la población de magos hijos de muggles y éstos, seguramente, están muy enterados de ciertas tendencias. En resumen, hay conceptos que creo que pueden compartir los magos y los muggles y la moda es uno de ellos (a largo plazo, claro)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	16. P de Pye

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **P de Pye.**

Siendo sincero, Augustus a veces detestaba San Mungo.

Que no se malentienda. Siendo la Sanación el equivalente mágico de la Medicina, supo que quería una túnica verde lima, aunque el color no le gustara. Sin embargo, los sanadores parecían no preocuparse por buscar alternativas, confiando únicamente en la magia. Eso podía sacarlo de quicio.

Desde niño, Augustus creía que la esperanza era lo último que debía morir. Si se te entrenaba para salvar personas, ¿por qué no agotar los recursos disponibles? Le disgustaba que en el hospital, cualquier sugerencia de su parte fuera desechada, sin siquiera escucharla completa o ver qué posibilidades había de que funcionara. Debido a ello, a veces quiso dimitir, con tal de poder ejercer a su manera.

Si se quedó en San Mungo fue por acabar las prácticas y poder servir al prójimo.

En cierta ocasión, cuando hacía sus prácticas, llegó un hombre muy malherido, trasladado desde el Ministerio de Magia en plena madrugada. Eso era inusual, pero como el sanador Smethwyck no lo mencionó, Augustus lo dejó pasar y se concentró en lo que se le pedía.

Tras varias horas agotadoras, el paciente se estabilizó, aunque no hubo forma de cerrar sus heridas. Eran mordidas de una serpiente cuyo veneno no lograban contrarrestar, así que hallar un antídoto era urgente. En ese momento, Augustus recordó a su mejor amigo, pero no le pareció bueno hablarle de él a Smethwyck. Seguramente ni siquiera lo tomaría en cuenta.

Al terminar su turno, justo antes de trasladar al paciente a una habitación, Augustus fue a cambiarse la túnica de trabajo por ropa muggle, para luego marcharse. Le tocaban ocho horas de libertad, aunque primero consultó el reloj y recordó la fecha que era. Con algo de suerte, podría hacerle una visita a Ryan antes de que se fuera al trabajo. Quizá él sí lo comprendiera.

Mientras caminaba a la estación de metro, Augustus pensaba en su amigo. Ryan era parte de una familia acomodada, que logró enviarlo a Eton pidiendo unos cuantos favores. De no ser porque su padre y la madre de él eran viejos amigos, jamás se habrían conocido y menos después de que se fuera a Hogwarts. Fue complicado mantener la amistad, ya que pertenecían a mundos muy distintos, pero lo consiguieron, siendo ese un triunfo para ambos.

Por fortuna, el trayecto en metro fue rápido y sin contratiempos, pues apenas empezaba el servicio. Bostezando por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos, Augustus abandonó el transporte, dejó la estación y salió a una calle no muy transitada, pero increíblemente elegante. Podría jurar que algunos ocupantes de aquellas grandes casas apenas empezaban a abrir los ojos, o al menos lo hacían quienes debían trasladarse a la _City_.

Suspirando con cierto pesar, el joven echó a andar hacia la casa de los Edmond. Era una de las más sencillas en esa calle, aunque seguía siendo grande y con más de dos autos en la cochera. Al divisarla, Augustus volvió a consultar su reloj y se alegró de comprobar de que no debería llamar al timbre para ver a su amigo, que seguía un horario estricto en sus actividades, el cual esperaba no alterar demasiado.

Por fin, desde el otro extremo de la calle, una figura enfundada en un conjunto deportivo se acercó trotando. Era un hombre joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, quien al ver a Augustus, primero arrugó la frente y luego sonrió.

—¡Ingrato! —saludó el de ojos azules, sonriendo de lado cuando detuvo su carrera —¿Hasta ahora tienes tiempo para mí?

—Inicié las prácticas en septiembre —recordó Augustus, encogiéndose de hombros con expresión apenada —Pensaba venir antes, pero recordé que empezaste ese nuevo proyecto…

—¡Sí, casi es un hecho! Padre no invertirá, pero conseguí fondos de unos cuantos compañeros. Y dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

Augustus, a grandes rasgos, le contó sobre el herido en su último turno. Ryan escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir más que para preguntar algún detalle específico, y cuando Augustus acabó, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no intentas con puntos? —sugirió.

—Cada vez que propongo algo así, Smethwyck me mira como si fuera a darme un tratamiento con hechizos de choque.

—Entonces coméntaselo al paciente. Es él quien decide, ¿no?

—Tal vez lo haga si no avanzamos con la identificación del veneno.

—Un día quisiera ver a uno de los tuyos analizando una sustancia como yo lo hago. Podría llevarse una sorpresa.

—El día que suceda eso, renuncio a San Mungo y me hago tu socio.

Ryan se echó a reír, seguido casi enseguida por Augustus.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que, en el futuro, crearían una de las más grandes alianzas entre magos y muggles.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a esta letra, ¿la disfrutaron? Espero que sí._

 _Para la P, espero no se hayan decepcionado porque no pusiera a un Potter. Me decanté por mi versión de Augustus Pye, que en_ HP5 _, es mencionado como sanador en prácticas en la sala donde internan a Arthur Weasley; además, este hombre está interesado en lo que los magos llaman "remedios muggles", por lo que en mi saga decidí usarlo para una idea particular, ¿qué pasaría si en un futuro, magos y muggles se unieran para investigar a favor de la salud? Como bien dice Ryan en la viñeta, "podrían llevarse una sorpresa"._

 _Aunque no se diga directamente, mi Augustus es mestizo: pensé en hacerlo hijo de muggles, lo confieso, pero luego pensé que solo un mago o una bruja usaría ese nombre para su hijo en pleno siglo XX (ya ven cómo se las gastan los magos en ese punto). Por otro lado, él y Ryan tienen apariciones en mi saga ya de adultos, aunque los personajes más jóvenes con los cuales conviven no tienen ni idea de qué tan antigua y sólida es su amistad. Así pues, la última frase de la viñeta es referencia directa a lo que hacen estos dos en mi saga, cada uno al mando de organizaciones importantes pero fundamentalmente, siendo socios además de amigos._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	17. Q de Quirke

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **Q de Quirke.**

Por algún motivo, Orla no sentía que aquel curso fuera maravilloso.

Desde que podía recordar, había querido ir a Hogwarts. Sus padres hablaban maravillas del colegio, que fue donde se conocieron y enamoraron. Al llegar su turno, se emocionó ante la perspectiva de ser una buena bruja, alegrándose bastante cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la envió a Ravenclaw, la casa de su padre.

Sin embargo, para el verano antes de su segundo año, su padre sugirió que se marcharan del país, pero su madre se negó, asegurando que esa no sería una verdadera vida. Orla en silencio estuvo de acuerdo, pues no quería abandonar el colegio, pero al iniciar el curso, pensó que quizá su padre tuviera razón.

En el banquete de bienvenida, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dio un discurso soporífero. Solo una gran fuerza de voluntad hizo que le prestara atención; además, su madre siempre decía que había que mantenerse informado. Hubo partes que no entendió bien, pero sí se enteró de que la mujer pretendía cambiar Hogwarts y eso no le gustó.

Orla pronto comprobó su impresión inicial sobre aquella mujer. En clases de Defensa dejaron de aprender algo medianamente práctico, solo leían un libro de texto aburridísimo. Habría faltado a esa aula cuanto pudiera, pero Emma no quería ni oír hablar del asunto. Le hacía daño hablarle al pedante de Baddock...

—¿Orla?

El llamado, hecho en la biblioteca a finales de septiembre, la sorprendió mientras intentaba terminar una redacción para McGonagall. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un niño incluso más bajo que ella, de pelo castaño y grandes ojos marrones.

—Ah, hola, Dennis —saludó, sonriendo apenas.

Dennis Creevey era un compañero de curso de la casa Gryffindor. A Emma no le caía bien porque solía entusiasmarse demasiado en ciertas ocasiones, pero a Orla le agradaba su compañía; incluso, compartía a veces su maravilla ante alguna cosa mágica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo de Transformaciones, sabes que no se me da bien. ¿Y tú?

—Pensaba empezar lo de esa vieja… —Dennis se cortó, miró con cuidado a su alrededor y mejor se sentó a la izquierda de Orla, para poder susurrarle —Creí que viniendo aquí podría empezar con lo de Umbridge, pero de solo ver el libro, me entra sueño.

—Sí, sé de qué hablas. Stewart tampoco quiere hacer esos deberes.

—Jimmy y yo bromeamos diciendo que un día nuestros libros se quemarán por accidente. Aunque claro, esa vieja bruja no va a creérselo. ¡Ah, ahora que recuerdo! ¿Tienes tiempo?

Orla miró su redacción a medio acabar. Era cierto que la clase de McGonagall le era difícil, pero la redacción debía entregarse hasta el viernes de la semana siguiente y estaban a martes… Sonriendo, decidió dejarlo por ese día y miró a Dennis, asintiendo.

—Colin habló con Hermione Granger —comenzó Dennis, bajando un poco más la voz y al mismo tiempo, sonando de una manera que la niña no le conocía —Ella cree que tiene la solución para las horrendas clases de Umbridge. Invitó a mi hermano a una reunión en Hogsmeade, aprovechando la primera visita. Él preguntó si podía contarme y Hermione dijo que sí, aunque no veía de qué serviría, si no puedo ir.

—Y es verdad —Orla señaló aquello con seriedad, aunque también sentía curiosidad.

—El punto es que Colin y yo sabemos cómo dejar Hogwarts sin que nos pesquen. Bueno, sin que me pesquen a mí —Dennis sonrió con picardía, divertido con la idea de ir contra las reglas por primera vez —Les preguntamos a los Weasley… Ya sabes, los gemelos del equipo de quidditch… Prometieron que si les ayudábamos unos días con una cosa que están haciendo, nos dirían dónde estaba un pasadizo que conduce al pueblo. Y cumplieron.

—¿En serio? —era una de esas ocasiones en que Orla compartía la efusividad de Dennis por descubrir algo nuevo en Hogwarts —¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Iré a la reunión, desde luego. Después volveré al castillo antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres venir?

Orla lo pensó largamente. Lo de aprender Defensa le interesaba, claro, pero el tener que ir a Hogsmeade sin permiso le daba mala espina, más con Umbridge vigilando cualquier cosa inusual. Además (curiosamente no lo recordó hasta ese momento), había prometido a Emma que ese día le ayudaría a repasar Encantamientos con Baddock.

—Lo siento, no puedo —se disculpó, sonriendo con aspecto apenado —Quiero ir, pero…

—No te preocupes, ya te contaré después cómo es la cosa. Mientras tanto, no vayas a decírselo a nadie.

—Hecho.

A continuación, Dennis se ofreció a ayudarle con Transformaciones, a lo cual Orla aceptó encantada, sintiéndose de pronto más animada.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a esta letra de las viñetas, damas y caballeros. Espero que les guste._

 _Como han leído, para la letra Q elegí a Orla Quirke, chica sorteada en la casa de Ravenclaw en_ HP4 _. De ella no se sabe prácticamente nada, así que es uno de esos personajes con los cuales se puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, y eso decidí en esta ocasión, que la pongo de amiga de Dennis Creevey y ambos charlan poco antes de que se dé la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco en la cual empieza a formarse el ED. Aquí, de pasada, di mi muy particular respuesta a la duda "¿cómo pudo Dennis ir a Hogsmeade si estaba en segundo?", la cual espero que sea creíble. No sé, puedo imaginar perfectamente a Colin y Dennis haciendo lo que esté a su alcance para estar ambos en Cabeza de Puerco ese día, hasta confiar en los gemelos Weasley (que en ese tiempo, probaban en alumnos de Hogwarts sus Surtidos Saltaclases)._

 _Por otro lado, ciertos nombres y apellidos que se mencionan a lo largo de la viñeta (Emma, Baddock, Stewart) aparecen en la Selección de_ HP4 _. La excepción es Jimmy: es Jimmy Peakes, que en_ HP6 _se dice que está en tercero; por lo tanto, es del curso de Dennis y Orla._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	18. R de Radcliffe

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **R de Radcliffe.**

Ir a Hogwarts era una de los sueños de Bryan.

Sin embargo, no sabía bien lo que encontraría en el castillo del que tanto le hablaran sus padres y su hermana mayor. Era la clase de niño al que no se le daban bien el hacer amigos con rapidez, por lo que encontrarse con Paula fue estupendo, pues llegó a pensar que ella iría al mismo colegio que sus padres, en Europa continental.

—La pasaremos muy bien —decía Paula, una niña de corto pelo rubio, con una sonrisa.

Lo que más temía Bryan era la Selección, el ritual por el cual los alumnos eran designados a una de las cuatro casas del colegio. Durante el trayecto en tren, le contó a Paula lo que recordaba de ellas, aunque sabía más de Hufflepuff, pues allí estuvieron sus padres y era también la de su hermana. A Paula no parecía quedarle, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿pero qué había de él? ¿A dónde lo enviaría el Sombrero?

El viaje duró bastante y tuvieron un compartimiento para ellos solos. Se asomaron al pasillo cuando compraron golosinas, pero no notaron nada extraordinario. Al oscurecer, se turnaron para cambiarse de ropa, siendo Bryan el primero en esperar afuera y contemplar, con cierta curiosidad, al resto de los alumnos.

Algunos de los mayores iban y venían con sus uniformes puestos, en los cuales había sutiles señas de la casa a la que pertenecían. Los niños de la edad de Bryan, mitad nerviosos y mitad entusiasmados, lucían el atuendo escolar completamente negro, en espera de que el Sombrero Seleccionador hiciera su trabajo más tarde. Tratando de no pensar de nuevo en ese tema, Bryan se preguntó si su hermana pasaría a desearle suerte.

Hablando de ella, Erica Radcliffe se acercaba por un extremo del pasillo, en compañía de una joven de aspecto severo. Mientras que su hermana llevaba anudada al cuello una corbata a rayas negras y amarillas, la otra chica usaba una corbata roja y dorada, los colores de la casa de Gryffindor, "la casa de los valientes".

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Erica, sonriendo y alzando una mano para revolverle el pelo a su hermano pequeño —¿Recuerdas a Hera?

—Creo que sí. Hola.

La chica de Gryffindor inclinó la cabeza y sonrió un poco. El niño apenas pudo imitarla.

—La Selección es simple, pero por alguna razón, a muchos les asusta —soltó Erica de improviso, sobresaltando un poco a Bryan —Te he contado cómo es. No te preocupes.

Bryan asintió, intentando mostrarse animado, aunque en el fondo le preocupaba lo que dirían sus padres y su hermana si llegaba a quedar en una casa que no fuera Hufflepuff.

—Te dejo, Hera y yo vamos a buscar a Pía —se despidió Erica, sin dejar de sonreír y volviendo a desordenar el pelo del niño —Saluda a Paula de mi parte.

Al ver alejarse a las dos chicas, Bryan deseó irse también a cualquier otro lado, pero entonces Paula salió del compartimiento y le dijo que era su turno de cambiarse.

El poco trayecto que quedaba, ambos amigos lo hicieron en completo silencio. Llegando a la estación, un hombre enorme llamó a los de primer año, por lo cual lo siguieron y caminaron un rato entre árboles altísimos hasta los botes que, según Erica, los llevarían por el lago hacia el castillo. Bryan vio que debían ir cuatro personas, así que él y Paula subieron al primero en el que hallaron sitio.

—¡Hola! —sonrió un niño de pelo y ojos oscuros —Me llamo Simon y ella es Madison.

—Yo soy Paula y él es Bryan. Mucho gusto.

Simon asintió y a juzgar por su sonrisa temblorosa y la de Madison, se notaba que aquello los asustaba un poco. Bryan, queriendo relajar el ambiente, comenzó a preguntarles algunas cosas y pronto ellos y Paula conversaban con ánimo, hasta llegar a donde debían desembarcar y subir al castillo.

Al oír que los recibía el subdirector, el profesor Lupin, Bryan apenas se inmutó. Se había distraído charlando con Paula, Madison y Simon. Los cuatro atendieron las breves palabras de bienvenida del adulto y luego fueron conducidos a una sala adjunta, antes de la Selección. Al quedar a solas, Madison daba saltitos de ansiedad y Simon miraba en todas direcciones, con claro aspecto de no saber qué hacer.

—¿Les cuento cómo es la Selección? —ofreció Bryan, deseando que esos niños se calmaran un poco —A mí me lo contó mi hermana.

Los otros dos asintieron y lo oyeron con atención hasta el momento en que Lupin fue a buscarlos. Sin saber cómo, Bryan había dejado de lado el vago temor de no ser un Hufflepuff.

Que pasara lo que debía pasar.

–&–

 _Saludo a todos los que me leen con mucho gusto, esperando que estén muy bien._

 _La letra R es para Bryan Radcliffe, otro de los personajes más significativo de la_ Saga HHP _. De hecho, en orden cronológico, esta viñeta podría considerarse continuación de_ H de Hagen _, ya que ambas sucedieron el mismo día, el 1 de septiembre del primero año de ambos niños. Si hay alguna diferencia entre esta perspectiva y la de Paula, es porque aquí lo que quise hacer fue presentar a Bryan y sus pensamientos, sobre todo porque es un chico sencillo y tranquilo con una familia entera yendo a Hufflepuff, por lo que se asusta un poco de lo que pasará si va a una casa distinta. Al final, parece que supera un poco ese miedo, lo cual da a entender que parte del mismo se debía a que creía no hacer más amigos aparte de Paula y ya lo está consiguiendo. Si quieren saber a qué casa va Bryan… Bueno, en mi saga lo dice, aunque quizá con esta viñeta les baste a los lectores nuevos para adivinarlo._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	19. S de Smith

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **S de Smith.**

A los cinco años, Megan supo la razón de su nombre.

Era su cumpleaños. Sus padres y su hermano la despertaron entre risas y la pequeña, quitándose de la cara algunos rizos oscuros, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, antes de quitarse las mantas de encima y saltar en dirección a los brazos abiertos de su madre.

Después, la familia entera bajó a desayunar, siendo Megan la más entusiasmada al oír a su madre hablar de la fiesta que habría esa tarde. Su hermano quería ir a jugar con el vecino mientras preparaban todo, obteniendo permiso casi enseguida. Y su padre… Bueno, lo de él fue extraño: dijo que la llevaría a "la visita" y su madre, sonriendo menos que antes, asintió.

Fue la primera vez que Megan sintió que su cumpleaños no sería igual que los anteriores.

Su padre le pidió alistarse para salir al terminar el desayuno. Sin demora, , Megan regresó a su habitación junto con su madre, preguntando qué necesitaba hacer, si ya se había vestido antes de bajar. Su madre contestó que bastaba con arreglarle un poco el pelo, así que Megan se lo dejó recoger en una coleta alta. Le quedaba bien, pero no entendió por qué su madre, al verla, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

Su padre la llamó, así que Megan se despidió de su madre con un beso y bajó corriendo, para luego ir a abrazar las rodillas de su padre. Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa, se inclinó y la alzó en brazos, pidiéndole que se sujetara con fuerza y cerrara los ojos. Megan obedeció sin rechistar, aunque después de unos segundos tuvo el impulso de soltarse debido a una sensación espantosa, como si pasara a través de un túnel muy, muy estrecho.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, sentía calor en la cabeza y el soplo del viento. Su padre le dijo entonces que podía abrir los ojos.

Estaban delante de una gran casa campestre. ¿Cómo llegaron allí? ¿Con la magia que hacían sus padres con las varitas de madera que nunca la dejaban tocar? No lo sabía. Por un largo rato, Megan no supo qué decir, así que estaba callada cuando su padre la bajó y le dio la mano, diciéndole que tenían que hacer una visita. La niña miró a su padre con gesto de no entender nada, pero como él sonrió, ella no tuvo miedo.

Un hombre joven de cabello negro les abrió la reja de aquella casa, sonriendo de lado aunque no parecía realmente contento.

—Puntual como siempre, Smith —dijo, mirando al padre de Megan.

—Gracias. ¿Ha venido alguien más?

—Los Macmillan y los Finch–Fletchley acaban de marcharse. La mujer de Nott mandó una lechuza, nos visitará por la tarde.

—Bien. Sally–Anne vendrá en un rato.

El otro asintió y lo dejó seguir su camino.

—¿A dónde vamos, papá?

—Ya lo sabrás.

El jardín era tan grande como un parque. Megan quería echarse a correr, pero su padre no le soltaba la mano. Pronto distinguieron a pocos metros lo que parecía una piedra blanca y la niña notó que su padre apuraba el paso.

Llegaron ante la piedra, que era más bien como una loza y tenía algo escrito en color negro. La pequeña aún no leía bien, pero distinguió una palabra que había practicado en el preescolar.

En la piedra estaba escrito su propio nombre, "Megan".

—Hija, quiero presentarte a alguien —dijo su padre, pero ella no entendía de qué hablaba, ¡no había nadie más allí! —Era una amiga muy querida, para tu madre y para mí, pero debido a… Debido a algo muy malo, murió —el hombre se arrodilló y acercó su índice a la piedra, señalando así lo que leía —"Megan Hestia Jones. Nacida el 12 de diciembre de 1979. Fallecida el 3 de mayo de 1998. Tu valor es una llama de lealtad que nunca se apagará."

Megan contempló la piedra con cierta fascinación, aunque no acababa de comprender el por qué su padre la llevaba allí a hablar de una persona muerta. Ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, ¿entonces aquella Megan estaba en el cielo, como la abuela?

—Hija, te traje aquí hoy porque quería que supieras que nosotros, tu madre y yo, quisimos tanto a nuestra amiga que cuando naciste, decidimos ponerte su nombre. Ella fue muy buena, siempre estaba alegre, ayudaba a los demás y hacía lo correcto. Queremos que cuando crezcas, puedas ser un poco como ella, ¿querrías?

Megan asintió con ganas. No entendía bien lo que su padre quería decir, pero si era algo que él y su madre querían, podía intentarlo.

Cuando fuera mayor, iba a preguntar más sobre la difunta Megan.

–&–

 _Los saludo desde esta viñeta, ¡ya la letra S! Espero que fuera de su agrado._

 _Seguramente pensaron, al leer el título, que esta vez escribiría sobre Zacharias. Pues no, al pobre no puedo escribirlo si no es desde la perspectiva de alguien más (al menos de momento), así que la letra le ha tocado a su hija, una niña adorable que se ha enterado que su nombre se debe a una amiga de sus padres ya fallecida: Megan Jones, quien curiosamente, es la protagonista de la viñeta de la letra J._

 _Cuando decidí los personajes para cada viñeta, me pareció buena idea hablar de dos personajes con el mismo nombre de pila, pero de apellido diferente. En este caso, la pequeña Megan Smith es la manera en que sus padres honran a una persona a la que ambos amaron, cuya pérdida fue, precisamente, en la Batalla de Hogwarts. He hecho referencia a este hecho en otros fics ya publicados, así que no es mi intención extenderme más de la cuenta. Lo que sí pienso dejar claro es que, con semejante ejemplo, la hija de Zacharias no creo que llegue a tomar un camino equivocado, más con la amorosa familia que tiene._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	20. T de Thomas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **T de Thomas.**

Después de semejante jornada, Dean había tenido tiempo de pensar en su familia.

La guerra había terminado, por lo cual debía estar agradecido. Oraba en silencio por cada persona herida, desaparecida o muerta durante el conflicto, sobre todo porque él estuvo en esa lista una temporada. Finalmente podía respirar tranquilo.

Hogwarts, tal como lo recordaba, había quedado hecho un desastre. El castillo y sus terrenos se tiñeron de sangre por todas partes, y en ocasiones, no se sabía de qué bando era dicho fluido. A veces, recordando lo que llegó a mirar, Dean sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, preguntándose cómo era posible que hubiera personas que llegaran a tanto por un poco de poder. Tal vez nunca sabría la respuesta y, sinceramente, quizá no quisiera conocerla.

Pocas horas después de acabada la última batalla, Dean decidió volver a casa. Sus padres y sus hermanas estarían angustiados, aunque en el breve periodo pasado en El Refugio se las ingenió para ir a la oficina postal más cercana y escribirles una carta, aunque no se sentía bien por pedirle prestada a Luna su varita nueva para confundir al dependiente y que no le cobrara el sello. A estas alturas, la misiva no habría llegado, lo cual significaba que les daría una sorpresa.

Antes de partir, se despidió de quienes pudo. A Neville lo encontró rodeado de admiradores sentado a una de las mesas del Gran Comedor, así que le palmeó el hombro, a lo que el otro correspondió con una sonrisa. Luego vio a Padma, a quien dio un breve abrazo al tiempo que le pedía que avisara a Parvati de su marcha. A Luna no pudo hallarla, lo que era una lástima, pero en la escalinata de piedra se topó con Seamus, a quien contempló por largos segundos antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Vencimos —susurró Seamus, con voz afectada.

Dean solo asintió. Él la pasó mal, debiendo huir sin descanso con tal de que no lo apresaran o algo peor, pero había escuchado que en el colegio las cosas tampoco eran maravillosas, así que lamentaba que su mejor amigo la pasara mal.

—Te mandaré una lechuza —continuó Seamus, al separarse de Dean y volver a mirarlo a la cara —Este verano es mi turno de visitar tu casa.

—Por supuesto —Dean asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

El ver la cara maltrecha de Seamus era espantoso, sobre todo porque sabía que la mayoría de esas heridas no fueron por la reciente lucha.

—Nos vemos, amigo —dijo finalmente Dean, disponiéndose a bajar la escalinata de piedra —Si se necesita algo…

—Claro.

Ambos tomaron rumbos opuestos y Dean, como pocas veces, quiso cruzar corriendo los jardines, salir de allí y llegar a casa. Por fortuna, el pasar casi un año moviéndose con magia le sirvió para ensayar la aparición, por lo que ya casi no tenía dificultades con ella. Así pues, siguiendo el sendero que llevaba de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, no tardó en desaparecerse hacia donde deseaba, una calle suburbana de Londres que, por un error de cálculo, estaba bastante transitada a esa hora pero ¿quién en el Ministerio se fijaría en ese desliz mágico, si en esos momentos debían estar celebrando la caída de Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado?

Mirando a ambos lados para orientarse, comenzó a caminar, haciendo caso omiso de unos niños que lo señalaban mientras tironeaban de las manos de sus respectivas madres. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo peor no era aparecerse en mitad de una calle muggle concurrida, sino su aspecto, pero dejó de lado semejante pensamiento. No era el momento de preocuparse por su ropa o su pelo, sino de algo mucho más importante.

Finalmente, cuando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estaban fallándole, llegó ante su casa, una edificación sencilla, de dos plantas, con un pequeño jardín al frente. Respiró profundamente, se apoyó en la cerca del jardín y alzó un pie, tanteando en el interior del calcetín hasta dar con una llave.

No tardó nada en abrir la reja (por fortuna sin seguro), cruzar el jardín y llegar a la puerta, a la que tuvo tentación de llamar, pero con llave en mano, ¿por qué esperar? La introdujo en la cerradura, girándola lentamente y agradeciendo que el familiar chasquido metálico lo recibiera. Respirando hondo de nuevo, Dean finalmente abrió del todo y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Mamá? —llamó, con la mano libre buscando en el bolsillo aquella varita que logró conseguir en la batalla —¿Papá? ¿Chicas?

Pensó que no recibía respuesta por la hora que debía ser, pero al entrar completamente a la casa, Dean no tardó en ser estrujado por varios pares de brazos.

No podía haber mejor bienvenida que esa.

–&–

 _Les doy la bienvenida a esta letra de las viñetas, deseando que la estén pasando bien leyendo lo que se le ocurre a mi loca cabeza._

 _Para la T, me pareció que Dean era adecuado, porque al pobre apenas si lo he sacado en mi saga, pese a lo interesante que puede ser. En esta ocasión, quise mostrar su vuelta a casa después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y no sé por qué, pero me imagino que su familia vive en Londres, así que el hecho de aparecerse allí sin importarle los muggles, denota que sabe que poco o nada harán por semejante acto. La segunda guerra ha terminado y el chico todo lo que quiere es ir a ver a su familia, que ha estado muy preocupada por él, aunque seguramente no sepan todos los detalles de su situación. Lo que sí queda claro es que el chico está feliz de haber vivido para contarlo, así que no pide más._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	21. U de Urquhart

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo parte de ello por diversión, sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _la presente viñeta puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon ya que está ligada a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de leer_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _, así que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _La presente viñeta participa en "¡Te reto! Sí, a ti. Escritor de fanfics", de TanitbenNajash._

* * *

 **U de Urquhart.**

La vida en el Ministerio podía ser monótona. Elphistone lo sabía bien.

El Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica era, en parte, el responsable de que otros hicieran un montón de papeleo. Casi no había memorándum de alta prioridad que no pasara por manos de Elphistone, debido a que él mismo era de alto rango en el departamento.

Fue en aquella temporada cuando llegó Minerva.

La joven bruja era de cabello castaño oscuro, siempre bien recogido, cuyos anteojos no ocultaban una mirada aguda e inteligente. Desde el principio, mostró una tendencia a siempre seguir las normas, lo cual la hacía adecuada para aquel departamento. Y cuando comenzó a desempeñar sus funciones, dio muestras de eficacia y cordialidad con el prójimo. Era un alivio tener a alguien así como subordinada.

—Señorita McGonagall, buenos días —saludó una mañana, poco más de dos años después de su llegada —¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

—Buenos días, señor Urquhart. Hoy tiene una reunión con el jefe de Cooperación Mágica Internacional acerca del convenio con Andorra —la joven, leyendo con atención unos pergaminos, hizo una pausa para ajustarse los anteojos antes de seguir —El jefe de la Oficina de Desinformación necesita su firma en la autorización para un repaso de los muggles que viven cerca del lago Ness…

—¿Otra vez el kelpie?

—Sí, señor, otra vez el kelpie.

—Ah, bien, por un momento temí que fuera algo peor. ¿Qué más?

—Deportes y Juegos Mágicos pide que se haga por anticipado la relación de los trasladores a utilizar en la Copa Europea.

—Faltan meses para eso. Dígales que lo veremos mañana.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Minerva?

Una bruja de cabello muy rizado y túnica celeste se acercó a la nombrada y Elphistone, mostrando un sobre de pergamino en el cual, aún desde lejos, se notaban letras verde esmeralda. Algo en la cara de Minerva cambió, volviéndose más vivo, cosa que Elphistone no había visto en ella desde sus primeros días en el departamento.

—¡Gracias, Eunice! —allí mismo, Minerva abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido con rapidez, mientras Eunice sonreía al marcharse y Elphistone arqueaba una ceja —¡Oh, qué amabilidad! —la joven McGonagall cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de guardarse la carta en el bolsillo —Señor Urquhart, ¿podría concederme unos minutos, por favor? Ahora mismo tiene tiempo.

—Sí, claro. Vamos a mi escritorio.

Los pocos metros que caminaron antes de tomar asiento en un cubículo privado, Elphistone se preguntó si la carta que recibiera Minerva sería la razón de a improvisada reunión.

—Señor, lo que acaba de llegarme es una invitación del profesor Dumbledore —comenzó Minerva, mostrando claramente en su semblante que estaba conteniendo la emoción —Me ha ofrecido ser profesora de Transformaciones para el próximo curso, en cuanto tenga la ocasión. Quiero aceptar, señor, pero antes deseo escuchar su opinión.

—¿Mi opinión? Señorita, ¿qué relación tiene ese empleo conmigo?

Minerva respiró hondo, después de lo cual Elphistone reconoció en ella su gesto de mayor seriedad. El hombre se dispuso a escuchar con atención.

—Señor Urquhart, siendo mi jefe, he llegado a respetarlo y apreciarlo. Las pocas ocasiones en que le he pedido consejo, me ha ayudado mucho. Cuando expresé mi intención de empezar a estudiar el proceso de la animagia, no creyó que hubiera enloquecido. Es por todo eso que considero normal preguntar su opinión acerca de ir a Hogwarts como profesora.

Tras semejante discurso, Elphistone confirmó su buen concepto sobre Minerva McGonagall. Era mucho más joven que él, pero demostraba gran sensatez en su vida laboral y, por lo visto, también en sus decisiones personales. Algo tan importante como cambiar de profesión no era un juego para ella. Así pues, sonrió levemente.

—Señorita McGonagall, soy de la opinión de que hay que desempeñarse donde nos sintamos cómodos y felices. Me consta que aquí se ha hecho de un lugar y que sus compañeros la estiman. Sin embargo, si el trabajar en el Ministerio no la satisface completamente, quizá aceptar la oferta del señor Dumbledore sea lo que usted necesita. A título personal, considero que en unos años, dirán que es una las mejores profesoras de Transformaciones que ha habido en el colegio.

Minerva lo miró con inconfundible sorpresa, a la vez que sonreía. Eso le dijo a Elphistone que la bruja definitivamente no se quedaría mucho tiempo más en su departamento.

Increíblemente, el pensamiento no le disgustó.

—En ese caso, señorita McGonagall, si su decisión es la que estoy imaginando, le agradecería que concluyera de la mejor manera los asuntos que lleva actualmente, o que los deje en manos de las personas más adecuadas. Se le echará de menos, eso no lo dude.

Elphistone no sabía qué tan ciertas serían sus palabras.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a una viñeta que debió salir hace días, pero nada, la inspiración fue una ingrata que se marchó cuando más la necesitaba (antes de mi cumpleaños), así que aquí me tienen, intentando acabar las viñetas antes que se pase demasiado tiempo._

 _Para la letra U, elegí a un personaje del canon que no es muy conocido todavía, aunque algunos quizá sí hayan visto su nombre en otro lugar: Elphistone Urquhart, un hombre que como se ve, fue jefe de McGonagall antes que ella trabajara en Hogwarts. No diré más de él, pero en la biografía de la profesora de Transformaciones tiene un importante papel._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
